Children Of The Moon: The Lightning Thief
by Naruto-Vergil Sparda
Summary: Tetsu And Naruto Uzumaki, twins hated by their village. After nearly dying at the valley of the end their mother had enough of their pain and brought them to her world. Now in the world of the Greek gods, the two must get help and reach camp halfblood, but that is only part of the problem cause now they are on a quest for Zeus's master bolt. Better Summary in chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The battle at the valley of the end between Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi and Tetsuya became a legend, but Naruto and Tetsuya's mother was angry. After Sasuke and Itachi escaped, she took them to her world, where their true heritage is revealed to them. Together, along with Alexis Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover, they go to get the master bolt for Zeus. Along the way the brothers learn they are more powerful then they could have imagined, and discover the truth. OCxHarm, NarutoxHarem FemPercy Strong!Smart!Naruto. Sharringan!Naruto. Rated M for language.**

**A.N: This story will mostly revolve around the OC (Tetsuya) but Naruto will be an important factor to the story as well. If you don't like Percy being a girl then don't read the story, simple as that. Also in this book, Sasuke and Itachi will be brothers and its their father that kills off the clan, don't question, it just is ok? Also the yang chakra of Kyuubi is sealed in Naruto and the Yin is sealed in Tetsuya.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha" normal speech

_'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha'_ speech in mind

_"Children Of The Night,"_ speech in flashback

_**'Kyuubi No Yoko'**_ demonic speech in mind

**"Kyuubi No Yoko"** demonic speech

_"TETSUYA!"_ Monster speech

_'Naruto!'_ telepathic speech

**_"RASENGAN!"_ **technique

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Valley Of The End**

Naruto Uzumaki and his brother were facing the Uchiha twins, Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke was taking on Naruto whilst Itachi was facing Tetsuya. Tetsuya's spiky black hair, which reached half way down his back, blew back in the wind while he stared down Itachi from the other side of the valley. His dark blue eyes, silted oddly, stared into Itachi's Sharringan. Naruto's hair, the same as Tetsuya's except it was blonde, did the same as he stared down Sasuke, his eyes red and silted, showing the kyuubi's chakra was being used.. Around Naruto the orange chakra of the Kyuubi surrounded him, in the form of a 1 tailed chakra cloak. A dark purple chakra surrounded Tetsuya in the form of a cloak as well. Sasuke looked at Naruto, his second stage curse mark active.

**"Itachi!"** Tetsuya roared. **"I will drag you back even if I have to break every bone in your body!"**

"You won't bring me back Tetsu," Itachi told him. "Your life will end here!"

**"Don't count on that Itachi," **Naruto barked. **"You and Sasuke are coming home, like it or not!"**

"This ends now Uzumaki!" Sasuke held out his hand, forming a chidori that turned pitch black. Itachi held his hand to the side, forming a chidori of flames.

Naruto and Tetsu growled as their own attacks formed. In Naruto's was a red Rasengan, filled with the Kyuubi's chakra. In Tetsu's was his own technique, what seemed to be a rasengan but was purple and had a ring around it like the planet Saturn. All 4 Shinobi were looking at each other before leaping. preparing to connect their attacks. All 4 yelled out their attacks as they connected.

"CHIDORI!"

"FLAME CLAW!"

"RASENGAN!"

"ABYSSAL BLACK!"

Excess chakra flew off as all 4 attacks collided as the rain fell, all 4 Shinobi were surrounded by a black orb, where they looked at each other, trying to push their attacks through. Eventually however, fate came upon the warriors as the orb disappeared to reveal Itachi and Sasuke standing over the beaten forms of Tetsu and Naruto. The brothers looked down at their best friends before looking into the cloud filled sky and then turning, running to the Hidden Sound Village to join Orochimaru.

The brothers lay there, the Kyuubi within the both keeping them on the water with their chakra. In a flash of Silver, a woman appeared above the two of them, her eyes silver as she looked down. She gently picked them up as Kakashi arrived with Pakun. He uncovered his Sharringan as he pulled out a kunai.

"Whoever you are put them down now!" He growled as the woman turned to look at him and his eyes widened. "M-My lady! Wh-what a pleasant surpri-"

"Cut the bullshit Kakashi," she snapped as Kakashi paled. "I saw EVERYTHING that happened, my children were treated as monsters, as demons when they are 2 innocent children!" She growled, her auburn hair quivering in the wind, making her seem terrifying.

"B-But My Lady, we did all we cou-" Kakashi started but was cut off.

"Save it Kakashi!" She ordered. "I'm not listening to your excuses, you, Jiraya and Tsunade all failed me! At least Hiruzen did something with the time he had! I thought it would be best to leave them here, now I see I made a grave mistake. I am taking them Kakashi, to where they belong!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "N-No my lady! We need them, the Akatsuki-!"

"Will not be able to complete their plans without them! They are safer in my world! Tell all the leaf village of their true heritage, I am sure their grandfather will be _dying _to hear what you've got to say!" She screamed at him as she vanished once again, leaving Kakashi to shake in fear.

"Kakashi...who was that?" Pakun asked.

"That..." he mumbled. "Was Naruto and Tetsu's mother...and we just fucked up...big time..."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile, in an unknown location<strong>

Tetsuya groaned as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up, noticing he was in a forest. He looked down and noticed most of his clothes had been utterly destroyed from the battle with Itachi and Sasuke. He shivered in the cold but noticed there were clothes set to the side for him and Naruto, who was just starting to wake up. On top of the clothes he saw a letter. He picked it up and his eyes widened as he saw who it was from.

"N-Naruto!" Tetsu said loudly, causing his brother to look at him.

"What is it Tetsu," Naruto asked sadly.

"I-its a letter from our mother!" Naruto's eyes became wide and he darted over to Tetsu and began to read it with him.

_Dear Naruto And Tetsuya,_

_I would like to start off by saying I am so sorry for leaving you in the leaf village, had I known you would have suffered like that I would have brought you here sooner. I am sorry that I am not there with you, but my family has rules, as such I could not look after you as children, and your father died shortly after your birth. Please forgive me, I wish I could hold both of you close like you deserve, but I must follow the rules._

_Now you need to know about your family. I cannot tell you who your grandfather and great grandmother were, but it is important. Your grandmother was Mika Uchiha, meaning that your last names are actually Uzumaki-Uchiha. Your great grandfather was Madara Uchiha, and he was actually a very kind person, he simply portrayed the bad guy so that the nations could be united, if only for a little while. Your father was the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Do not hate him for sealing the Kyuubi into the two of you, he had no choice. Please, forgive him as well, but he wanted you to be viewed as heroes, had he known this would have happened then he would have sealed the Kyuubi into himself instead. Because of this I have decided to bring you to my world, so you are no longer in the Elemental Nations. Travelling to this world has increased your chakra reserves significantly, so you two will need to work heavily on your chakra control if you want to be able to use Jutsu properly._

_The clothes I left you are special, right now they are all white and robes, but you can say what clothes you would prefer to wear, and they will change into those specific clothes for you, but they can only do this once. They will however grow with you as you grow, matching you height and build. They are also self cleaning so you don't need to wash them, but don't think that doesn't apply to you 2 having regular showers! Sorry, my motherly side is coming out. In the pockets of the clothes is chakra paper for your affinities and scrolls on all 5 elements and side elements, such as ice, in case you wish to combine elements. When you have trained and feel strong enough, then go to New York city and enrol in a school, so you can get a better grasp on this world. I also expect you 2 to study so you can blend in well, but keep your identities a secret, as the Elemental Nations are not well known in this world. I also recommend trying to awaken your sharringan to be safe. Also I have removed the requirement for Mangekyo so when your sharringan awakens you will have it already. In addition to this you may want to get your eyes transplanted into the other._

_I promise you my children, we will meet one day, I will see to that no matter what because you are my only children and I want to see how strong you have gotten. Also, you may have noticed that you have aged back to being seven, I did that because I think you deserve a fresh start on your childhood, I didn't want to risk aging you back too much because that might have been dangerous. Also brush up on your skills with swords and seals, they will become very useful to you in the future._

_Love_

_Your mother_

_P.S. Brush up on Greek Mythology, it may seem silly but it will be a great help to you in the future._

Naruto and Tetsuya looked at the other, tears falling down their faces.

"O-Our mother does love us..." Tetsu hugged his brother, who hugged him back.

"Our dad was the 4th Hokage..." Naruto cried. The two looked at each other and nodded before ordering the clothes to change. Naruto's became a pair of dark blue jeans and a black shirt, on the back of the shirt was a white Kyuubi, written above were the words 'White fox' and on there was nothing, Naruto told the clothes he would decide at a later date, which seemed to work. He also got a large black cloak that covered all his clothes and the cloaked was covered in seals.

Tetsu's was the same except his shirt was white and on the back was a black kyuubi with the words "Black Fox" above it, he too got a black cloak covered in seals. The brothers checked the pockets and pulled out the chakra paper. The brothers nodded to each other, silently agreeing that they would make the most of this new world.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hidden Leaf Village, Hokage Tower<span>**

Tsunade was drinking sake in this moment of distress, the two boys she considered her grandchildren were trying to rescue the Uchiha siblings. She sighed, wondering when the two would come back. It was at that point Kakashi came in. Tsunade looked at him with pleading eyes but he shook his head sadly. She sighed, "Where are Tetsu and Naruto?" She asked and his head dropped.

"Lady Tsunade..." he said miserably. "Their mother...took them to her world." Tsunade gasped but Kakashi wasn't done. "And she said their Grandfather was probably going to be paying us a visit," at that Tsunade paled, fearing for her life. "She said we failed her Lady Tsunade...that we should of been there for them...and I agree...we fucked up badly.

Tsunade looked at him before sighing and nodding, "We fucked up real good Kakashi...I just hope that their grandfather is merciful...he knows how much the two of them love the village so hopefully we get off light and its the villagers that are punished."

"Also Tsunade," Kakashi said after a moment of silence. "Their mother said we were to reveal their _true _heritage to everyone." Tsunade nodded and opened the draw, pulling out a file before putting it on the table. It read: Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha.

"We are gonna be in for a lot of headaches," Tsunade said as tears fell down her face, mourning for her two grandchildren that were never hers.

* * *

><p><strong><span>New York, Yancy Academy, 5 years later<span>**

Alexis Jackson was sitting at the back of the class, doodling someone on a piece of paper as she listened into a conversation. Alexis was a rather pretty girl, not that anyone would admit it. She had long, black hair that reached just above the bottom of her back. Sea-green eyes that complimented the slight tan she had. She wore a black shirt, a blue hoodie, and a dark blue pair of jeans.

"Apparently we have 2 new kids," a student said.

"Yeah, hope they are cool unlike that Alexis girl," a girl sneered and Alexis growled, but too quietly for anybody to hear.

It was at that point the teacher walked in, "Now everyone be quiet." He ordered and the class fell deathly silent. "Good, now we have 2 new students joining today. Come in boys," everyone tensed as the door opened and 2 boys in cloaks, covering their bodies, including their faces, walked into the class.

"Hello," the one on the left said kindly. "I am Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, and this is my twin brother Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha," Tetsu nodded and his eyes zeroed in on a boy that was in front of Alexis, crutches at his side. "Please take good care of us," Naruto added with a smile as Alexis blushed.

"Both of you sit on either side of Alexis," the teacher said as Alexis raised her hand to show where she was. The two nodded and went to sit by her, Tetsu on her left and Naruto on her right. He offered a hand to her.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you Alexis," he said to her. She smiled softly, blushing lightly as she grasped his hand.

"Alexis Jackson. Nice to meet you Naruto," she replied as she offered a hand to his brother. He shook it silently.

"Tetsu doesn't talk much, but he says nice to meet you too," Alexis nodded as she looked at Tetsu then back to Naruto. But the boy in front of her, Grover, was shaking as the scent these 2 were emitting was overwhelming. Oh this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And that is it for chapter, hope you all liked it, I'm sorry if it wasn't too good but I'm not very good at some crossovers, like Naruto And Bleach. Pairings are partially decided, please vote for who you want to be with who. Certain pairings are below. Look forward to the next chapter.<strong>

**Naruto's Harem:  
><strong>

**Alexis**

**Silena**

**Bianca**

**Tetsu's Harem:**

**Thalia**

**Annabeth**

**Leave reviews to say who you want to be in who's harem. And, by the way, the maximum in a harem is 6. Yes, goddesses can be included in the harem, they can be one of the maiden goddesses if you want, but you should all be able to tell by the title which one isn't allowed. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Here we go with chapter 2. Now I have had a complaint that I am using Naruto's name to bait in people to read. So I will state this again, the story is based around _the OC_! Naruto is part of the story and will have a constant appearance in almost every chapter, but the story is based on Tetsu! Also thank you for suggesting people for the harem. If I get 5-7 people wanting people to be in one of their harem's I will add them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha" normal speech

_'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha'_ speech in mind

_"Children Of The Night,"_ speech in flashback

_**'Kyuubi No Yoko'**_ demonic speech in mind

**"Kyuubi No Yoko"** demonic speech

_"TETSUYA!"_ Monster speech

_'Naruto!'_ telepathic speech

**_"RASENGAN!"_ **technique

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Yancy Academy Bus**

Alexis was really starting to get annoyed with Nancy Bobofit. A few months had passed since Naruto and Tetsuya had arrived at Nancy academy and the 2 of them quickly became friends with Alexis and Grover. That day they were having a class trip to a museum to see ancient Greek stuff, which Tetsu found amusing, though he hid it well. Half way to the museum a red haired girl called Nancy Bobofit had started throwing food at Grover, and Alexis hated it when people were mean to her friends.

"I'm going to kill her," Alexis mumbled.

"Its okay, I like peanut butter," Grover commented as he dodged another piece of food.

"That's it!" Alexis said as she got up but was pulled down by Grover.

"Your already on probation," Grover reminded her. "You know who will get blamed if anything happens."

At this point Naruto had enough of it, "Hey Boba Fett, you better cut that out or else your next on my list!" This caused Nancy to freeze and immediately stop.

"F-fine," she yelled. "But why do you and Tetsu hand out with those loser's anyway?!"

Naruto was about to respond but, to everyone's shock, it was Tetsu that spoke, for the first time since he had joined the school! "Because, you red headed bitch, they are much better people then your sorry ass," too shocked to even respond, Nancy nodded and left them alone the rest of the trip. Tetsu looked to see Alexis and Grover staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Y-Your talking," Alexis managed.

Tetsu shrugged, "I felt like it was time I actually spoke for myself instead of letting Naruto do it for me."

Naruto chuckled, "Tetsu, go back to the silent treatment, we can use it for pranks later."

"Tetsu looked at his twin, "How about a bet, we both stay quiet for as long as possible, first one to talk has to show everyone what they look like?" THAT got people interested and they looked at the brothers. Everyone had tried at one point or another to get their hoods off, but each time the two had managed to stop them.

Naruto stared at him for a minute before grinning, "You got yourself a bet little bro!" The two shook hands and shut up, but everyone had a feeling Naruto was going to lose, and people started betting on who would speak first, Naruto or Tetsu.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Museum an hour later<strong>

Mr Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, leading the group through the big gallery, past marble statues and tapestries. Naruto was forced to hold in a laugh as he knew all of the tapestries off by heart. He and Tetsu had followed the recommendation in their mother's letter and learnt their Greek mythology. Alexis looked in awe at everything they went past.

"Alexis," Grover said. "Your mouth is hanging open."

She blushed slightly, "I know, but all this stuff is so cool!"

"It should be," Grover said, looking oddly at one of the tapestries. "Greek stuff is very cool, but also important, we shouldn't forget these things if we can help it." Tetsu looked and Naruto and they spoke through their literal twin telepathy, an ability they gained after arriving at that world.

'I was right,' Tetsu spoke through the telepathy. 'I did smell goat, I told you.'

Naruto frowned, 'Damn, guess I owe you $20. But for now lets pay attention, and lets keep a close eye on Ms Dodds, she's emitting that dark looking chakra again.' Tetsu nodded and the two of them walked to the group that had gotten ahead when they stopped. Mr Brunner had gathered them at a tapestry which he looked at as if he was there that day. Mr Brunner was explaining about the gods to them, how there were 12 Olympians and a lot of minor gods.

The boys saw Alexis and Grover were paying attention, but were getting distracted by Nancy and Alexis would continueously tell them to be quiet, which caused Ms Dodds, their maths teacher and other chaperone, to give her the evil eye. Almost like she expected Alexis to be a troublemaker, which really pissed off Naruto and Tetsu.

Eventually Alexis had enough, and when Nancy commented about a tapestry that showed a naked man, and she turned to look at them, saying a little louder then she meant to, "Will you shut up?" This caused Mr Brunner to stop talking and look at Alexis, who was blushing with embarrassment.

"Did you have a comment Miss Jackson?" Mr Brunner questioned.

"N-No," came the quiet reply from the girl. "No sir."

Mr Brunner motioned to one of the tapestries, "Then could you perhaps tell us what this is?"

Alexis glanced at it and was grateful it was one she remembered, "That's Kronos eating his kids right?"

Mr Brunner nodded, "And he did this because?"

Alexis mumbled, "Um..."

It was at this point Naruto, having forgotten the bet, decided to step in. "The old man ate them cause he got a prophecy that said one day his kids were gonna take over, which caused him to get his panties in a bundle," that comment got people snickering. "But in the end that's what caused the prophecy cause his wife, Rhea, had enough of his crap and replaced baby Zeus with a rock. Talk about hard headed eh?" Alot of people laughed at that, including Ms Dodds and Mr Brunner. "Anyway, when Zeus grew up he gave his dad something that caused Kronos to throw up his siblings," several girls went 'Ewww!' but Naruto simply ignored them and continued. "And there was a big battle between the Titan's and the gods, which the gods eventually won."

Behind them Nancy Bobofit was speaking to her friend, "Like this is gonna be useful in real life. What are the chances its gonna say on our job application _please explain why Kronos ate his kids."_

"And why, to use Miss Bobofit's excellent question, is this information going to be useful in real life?" Mr Brunner asked them.

"Busted," Grover snickered.

Nancy went red with embarrassment, "Shut up!"

Alexis thought about it, "I'm sorry, I don't know sir."

Naruto said, "Maybe it would be useful for if we actually met them." People laughed, but his tone with serious, causing Mr

Brunner and Grover's eyes to widen.

Mr Brunner looked at Tetsu, "And what do you think Tetsu?"

Tetsu looked at him, "Perhaps you could answer instead _Mr Brunner_?" He said his name sarcastically. Mr Brunner looked a little scared at that comment.

Mr Brunner said to him, "That is for you to figure out. And half credit to you both, Naruto and Alexis, Zeus did indeed feed his father a mixture that caused him to disgorge the other gods who, being immortal, kept growing inside the Titan Lord's stomach. On that happy note its time for lunch. Ms Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

"Hold on a sec," Tetsu said. Everyone looked confused as he looked at Naruto. "You lost the bet, lower the hood now." Everyone gasped in remembrance and Naruto frowned.

"I hate you little bro, I really do," was his comment before he lowered his hood, causing many girls to blush. Alexis turned bright red looking at him. Naruto had eyes bluer then the sky, he was mildly tanned and had 3 whisker marks on each cheek. His hair was blonde and spiky, reaching half way down his back. He looked fairly handsome, and looking at him, Grover felt if a _certain someone _were to see him then Naruto wouldn't stand a chance.

Tetsuya chuckled before falling silent once again. The group followed Ms Dodds outside but Mr Brunner called out, "Alexis, Naruto, Tetsu, may I have a word?" The three looked at each other before shrugging and walking over.

"What do you need Mr B?" Naruto asked.

"You three must learn to answer my question," he told them.

"About Kronos?" Alexis asked.

"About real life, and how it applies to your studies," he responded.

"Oh..." was Alexis's reply.

"What you learn from me," he told them. "Is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I expect only the best from you three." Naruto sighed before grabbing Alexis's hand, causing her to blush, and walked over to Grover. Tetsu eyed Mr Brunner and chuckled.

"What is so amusing Tetsu?" The Latin teacher asked.

"Nothing at all sir," he chuckled as he walked away, leaving Mr Brunner very confused but also wary of the hooded boy that was walking away from him.

* * *

><p>The class met out the front of the museum by the steps, where they could see the traffic on Fifth Avenue. They noticed the storm clouds were brewing, and it made them uneasy. "Hey Naruto? What's with the weather?"<p>

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe some Zeus is pissed off." The three chuckled and walked over to Grover, who was sitting by the fountain.

"Hey, you get detention?" Grover asked once the three had returned.

"Nope, not from Brunner," Alexis replied. "I just wish he'd stop being so hard on me about this stuff."

Grover looked thoughtful but nodded, "Hey, can I have your apple?" She shrugged and passed Grover her apple.

"Can't believe I forgot the bet," Naruto mumbled.

"Your own fault big bro," Tetsu chuckled.

"Come on, you lower yours," Naruto told him. "People have a basic grasp on what you look like now cause of me, so just take your hood off." Tetsu thought about it before shrugging and lowering his hood, causing everyone to look at him and all the girls, and even a few guys, to blush.

Tetsu had the same kind of hair as Naruto, spiky and reaching half way down his back, but it was black. He had blue eyes that shimmered in the sunlight, he was a bit paler then Naruto, but it added to his charm. He didn't have 3 whisker marks on each cheek, but as he smirked they saw he had slightly longer fangs then normal.

"How do both of you look that good?" Grover asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tetsu shrugged, "I get my looks from my great grandpa, except the eyes. These are my dads. As for Naruto his hair color and eye color comes from dad, but the rest is great grandpa."

"He must of had some damn strong genes," Grover mumbled.

"Yeah, he did," Naruto laughed. But then Nancy Bobofit decided to walk over and dump her lunch on Grover, which made Alexis and Naruto glare at her while Tetsu gave her a cold stare that sent shivers down her spine.

"Oops," she said smirking. Alexis got up, along with Naruto and Tetsu, and stared at her, and everyone could tell she was pissed. But something very odd happened, the water rose from the fountain and pulled Nancy into the water. But not everyone saw that as Nancy was now soaked. She screamed out, "Alexis Naruto and Tetsu pushed me!" Then Ms Dodds seemed to appear by the three of them and looked at them.

"Now honey," she said real sweet, but got interrupted by Alexis.

"I know," Alexis sighed. "A month of erasing work books." That was the wrong thing to say.

"All three of you come with me," she snapped and the three were about to follow but Grover stood up suddenly.

"N-No, it was me!" Grover yelled. "I pushed her!" The Tetsu and Naruto looked at Grover surprised but Alexis was in pur shock, Grover was _terrified _of Ms Dodds, why would he take a punishment.

Ms Dodds glared at Grover, and it sent shivers down his spine as she said, "I don't think so Mr Underwood."

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here." She ordered.

"It's okay Grover," Alexis said. "Thanks for trying but it'll be okay."

The three began to leave but they gave Nancy a quick glare that said 'Your in for it', making her shiver, but when they looked back Ms Dodds was already at the entrance. Alexis wondered how she had possibly gotten there so fast, while Tetsu and Naruto nodded to each other and tapped a seal on their cloaks revealing silver chain necklaces that had a storm cloud as the emblem and they put them on.

* * *

><p>The three walked to the entrance of the Museum, Alexis silently hoping she was just going to make them replace Nancy's wet shirt with a new one. That hope was quickly ruined when Ms Dodds led them deeper into the Museum, which made Tetsu and Naruto grasp their necklaces, thinking something bad was going to happen.<p>

The group eventually arrived at the Roman and Greek part of the gallery, and Ms Dodds was looking at the statue of Hades. "You three have caused us quite a bit of trouble," she said suddenly. Alexis looked at her oddly while Tetsu pulled his necklace, Naruto kept a hold on his. Ms Dodds whirled around and looked at them. "Well?"

"I don't know what you mean Ms," Naruto replied.

"Ma'am, we don't..." Alexis started.

"Your time is up!" She hissed and then something weird happened. Her eyes glowed like barbecue coals, her fingers stretched into talons. Her jacket transformed into large, leathery wings. Alexis knew for certain that this was not human, while Naruto and Tetsu had their suspicions confirmed. She eyed the three, like they were her next meal.

"Ahhh!" Alexis screamed as Ms Dodds flew at them, but all three rolled out the way.

"Where is it?!" Ms Dodds screamed at them, very angry.

Then it got stranger because Mr Brunner, who was at the entrance reading, suddenly rolled into the gallery. "Woah-ho Alexis!" He shouted out as he threw his pen towards her.

Ms Dodds lunged at them again, but the three rolled out the way. Alexis grabbed the pen in mid air as she rolled and stood. Except now it wasn't a pen. She was holding a long bronze sword that made Ms Dodds cringe at the sight of it, as if it brought up bad memories.

"Alexis!" Tetsu yelled as he squeezed his necklace. It then shifted into a long silver Katana. "Distract her for a minute!"

Alexis nodded, "Hey uh, Psycho bitch! You fly like your momma!" It wasn't a good insult but it got her attention, Ms Dodds screeched and flew at Alexis and she swung the sword, which made her swerve to dodge. She glanced at Naruto and saw he was making odd gestures with his hands. Eventually he finished, pointing his fingers at Ms Dodds's wings.

_**"Storm Style: Laser Circus!"** _Beams shot from his finger tips, shooting through Ms Dodds's wings, causing her to fall to the ground in pain. Naruto threw some kunai that stabbed her hands and feet, holding her in place as she screamed in pain. Tetsu and Alexis stood over her, Ms Dodds noticed Tetsu's katana was shining...like the full moon. Ms Dodds's eyes widened in realization.

"Say hi to Hades for me," he told her. He and Alexis stabbed Ms Dodds, causing her to screech as she exploded into gold dust. Tetsu squeezed the handle of his katana, causing it to turn back into a necklace which he put on. Naruto picked up the kunai and tapped put them in his holster which he had unsealed. He tapped the seal and it disappeared.

Alexis stared at the two like they were from another planet, they were both incredible. She noticed the look in their eyes, sad eyes, almost ancient...like they were used to this. She looked at the sword in her hand, only to find it was a pen again.

"Pen is mightier then the sword...now I see what they mean by that," Naruto snickered, but was silenced by a look from Alexis.

"You two owe me an explanation," she said through gritted teeth, and the boys, not daring to anger her, agreed. The three left the gallery and walked back outside. As they walked past Nancy she sneered angrily.

"I hope Ms Kurr whipped your butts," she told them and they looked at her oddly.

"Who?" Alexis asked while Tetsu looked at Naruto, who nodded. They silently activated their sharringan and saw a thin veil of energy was around them.

_'That must be what's making them think Ms Dodds isn't real,' _the two thought as Nancy rolled her eyes and looked away. The three walked over to Grover and Alexis asked if he'd seen Ms Dodds.

Grover hesitated, his ears turning pink, as he looked at them, "Who?"

Alexis blinked, "Not funny man, be serious."

He shrugged, "I don't know who this Ms Dodds is." He told her. The three then walked over to Mr Brunner, who was reading a book at the entrance, as if he had never moved.

He looked up at them as they approached. "Ah, that's my pen Miss Jackson," he said. Alexis looked at it, forgetting she was still holding it before giving it to him. "Please remember to bring your own in the future."

She nodded slowly, "Uh Mr Brunner? Where is Ms Dodds?"

He blinked, "Who?"

"Ms Dodds, the other chaperone."

He frowned. "There is no Ms Dodds on this trip. As far as I know there has never been a Ms Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you three ok?" Alexis opened her mouth as if to say something before simply nodding and the three walked away.

"Man...things are getting fucked up," Naruto mumbled.

"No shit Sherlock," Tetsu told him. But one thing was for sure, the three had stepped into a new world they had no way out of.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hope you liked chapter 2, it was a lot of fun to write. Before anyone asks yes, I will tell you what happened in Konoha in a later chapter, I hope people like how they find out. Also I will be posting the amount of votes there are for characters to join the Harem after each chapter.<strong>

**Naruto:**

**Zoe= 4**

**Hestia= 4**

**Thalia to change to Naruto's= 2**

**Aphrodite= 2**

**Clarisse= 1**

**Nyssa= 1**

**Piper= 1**

**Tetsu:**

**Athena= 2**

**Calypso= 1**

**Katie= 1**

**Silena to go to Tetsu= 1**

**Clarisse= 1**

**A few more votes for some of them and they are in the harem. If enough votes for the Silena and Thalia to change harems happen then I will change which Harem they are in, I want you guys to be happy with the story after all. Anyway, look forward to the next chapter. Recently I read a review and I found it rather interesting. So. if it gets enough votes, the boys will NOT have a harem and you all shall vote for who they end up with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Here we are with chapter 3. As I stated in the last chapter, if enough votes are made this story will NOT be a harem and you will vote to decide who Naruto and Tetsuya date. I will decide if there are enough votes, so far there are two. If I keep getting Harem votes then it will be a harem. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha" normal speech

_'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha'_ speech in mind

_"Children Of The Night,"_ speech in flashback

_**'Kyuubi No Yoko'**_ demonic speech in mind

**"Kyuubi No Yoko"** demonic speech

_"TETSUYA!"_ Monster speech

_'Naruto!'_ telepathic speech

**_"RASENGAN!"_ **technique

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Yancy Academy, Dorm room 101B**

Alexis marched into the room and sat in a chair, glaring as the ninja twins walked followed shortly after, groaning. The two quickly took a seat opposite her and they began a staring contest, none of them wanting to speak until the other did.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Eventually Alexis couldn't take it and burst out, "Well?! Explain!"

Tetsu sighed. "Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"We have plenty of time, tell the long version," she responded.

Naruto sighed. "Where to begin...I guess we'll start simple. Tetsu and I aren't from this world, or even this dimension."

Alexis stared at him blankly, not believing it.

"He's telling the truth Alexis," Tetsu told her. "Naruto and I come from a dimension called the Elemental Nations."

"Go on."

"In our world we have people called Shinobi. We learn to use the ninja arts to do battle. They consist of three basic things. Genjutsu; the way of illusions. Taijutsu; hand to hand combat. And Ninjutsu, now ninjutsu consists of many things, from transformations, to using the elements to do battle. There are also 2 other things Ninja use, but one of them not as often as the rest. They are Kenjutsu; the way of the sword, and Fuinjutsu; sealing techniques.

"However there are also things that are called Kekkai genkai. These are usually inherited through blood, we call it a bloodline. There are 3 different forms of Kekkai Genkai. The first is a doujutsu, a special eye unique to your family unless the eye is transplanted. The second involves the body, it can do many things, from giving you stronger organs for a longer lifeline, or high speed regeneration. And the last involves chakra, a combination of spiritual and physical energy Shinobi use to do the ninja arts. Chakra kekkai genkai often involve a special element that your family can use, however it is not always inherited, but the trace is still there.

"Element based Kekkai Genkai can be replicated through hard work, however. It is very difficult, and if you don't have the right nature affinities then you won't be able to replicate the kekkai genkai you want."

"Nature affinities?" Alexis asked, confused.

"I'll explain that," Naruto said. "Nature affinities are the elements that Shinobi are most in tap with. Shinobi usually discover their first element around Chunin, and their second when they become Jonin."

"What Nature's do you two have?" Alexis asked.

"I'm a special case as my family line has given me 4 very strong affinities. I have wind, water, lightning and fire," Naruto told her.

"It's the same with me. I have Earth, Lightning, Water and fire," Tetsu told her. "The same as Naruto. We have trained very hard and can replicate several kekkai genkai each."

Alexis stared at them, "I'm finding this difficult to believe."

"I'll demonstrate," Tetsu said, standing up. "Now normally, to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu you need to make handsigns to channel the chakra for the technique. However Naruto and I have trained so hard for a fair few of our jutsu we don't need handsigns." In an instant, Tetsu made a shadow clone that was standing beside him. Alexis's eyes widened. "This is called a shadow clone. They are different from other clone techniques, because when a shadow clone is dispelled, you get all the knowledge from it."

Alexis gasped. "That's how you two were able to memorize things for tests so quick!" Tetsu nodded as he dispelled the clone. "But, how did you two get to this world?"

Naruto shrugs. "We honestly don't know. One minute we have just lost a fight, the next we are waking up in this world." Not a lie, just not the whole truth, they didn't know how their mother had brought them to this world.

Alexis stared at them before nodding. "Okay, I believe you two." Naruto smiled and Tetsu nodded before climbing onto his bed.

"Well," Tetsu mumbled. "May as well get some sleep. Also Alexis, don't bother asking about Ms Dodds, but do leap the question on Grover every now and again, I want to see his reaction." Alexis nodded before Tetsu closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto chuckled at his brothers antics before climbing into his bed and going to sleep as well. Alexis looked at the two of them before sighing and walking into the bathroom to change into her night clothes. She walked out and lay on her bed, closing her eyes and letting sleep claim her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Several Months Later<strong>

Alexis groaned for about the thousandth time as she read over her Greek Mythology book. She didn't really care about this anymore either way, as she had sworn at a teacher a few weeks ago when she couldn't answer a question. She had gotten a letter saying she wouldn't be going back to Yancy Academy next year, but she needed decent grades to go to another school. But that didn't make it any easier. "This is impossible!" She screamed, surprising Naruto, who was playing Shogi with Tetsu. "How am I suppose to know the difference between Chiron and Charon?!"

"Well its quite easy," Tetsu said calmly as he moved one of his pieces, causing Naruto to move his king out of harm's way. "One has an I in it whilst the other has an A."

Alexis glared at him. "You know what I mean jackass. I'm sorry that I'm not a fucking ninja that can make clones of myself to do this shit for me."

Naruto chuckled. "Look, if you really need help, why don't you go ask Mr Brunner? He's a teacher so he should help you, if you want Tetsu and I will go with you." Naruto frowned as Tetsu moved another his knight into position, securing the game for him.

Alexis nodded and got up. "Lets go then," Naruto got up while Tetsu let out a small groan and together the three began to walk towards Mr Brunner's office. Alexis was about to knock when she froze at the conversation.

"...worried about Alexis, Naruto and Tetsu sir," Grover's voice spoke.

Naruto and Tetsu's eyes widened a fraction before all three listened into the conversation.

"...alone this summer," his voice continued. "I mean, a Kindly One in our school! Now we know for sure, which means _they _know too-"

"We would only make things worse by rushing them," Mr Brunner replied. "We need Alexis to mature more."

"Why just Alexis, why not the other two?"

"Those two have the eyes of hardened warriors, I do not know how or why, but they are very mature."

"But sir, even so, Alexis may not have time, the summer solstice deadline-"

"Will be resolved with or without them, Grover. Let their ignorance last while it can."

"But sir, they saw her..."

"Their imagination..." Mr Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be more then enough to convince them."

_'Mist?'_ Naruto asked through telepathy.

_'Must be some kind of illusion,'_ Tetsu replied. _'That's why that thin veil of chakra was everywhere at the museum.'_

"Sir I...I can't fail my duties again," Grover choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean for me."

"You have yet to fail Grover," Mr Brunner told him kindly. "I should have noticed what she was the moment I laid my eyes on her. Now lets just worry about keeping Alexis safe and alive until next fall-"

The mythology book that Alexis had brought clattered onto the floor. Tetsu bit back a curse and nodded at Naruto. Naruto grabbed onto Alexis, who was picking up the book, and used the Camouflage Jutsu as Tetsu did the same, but they hid in a near by room to hide for a moment just to be safe.

A couple seconds later they heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wollen blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside the door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on.

Alexis was sweating at how close that was. The twins let out a sigh of relief.

Somewhere in the hallway Mr Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could of sworn..."

"Go back to your dorm room," Mr Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," they heard Grover whine.

When the lights went out they sprinted back to their dorm room, quickly closing the door and trying to look casual when Grover arrived, though Alexis still looked pretty shaken up.

"Hey Lexy," Grover said concerned. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," she said. "Just...so stressed about these exams, y'know?"

"Yeah," Grover shivered. "I know what you mean." With that Alexis studied a bit longer, Naruto and Tetsu giving her a few pointers every so often before everyone climbed into their respective beds and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, the three walked out of their THREE HOUR LATIN EXAM! Tetsu was flabbergasted an exam could be that long. And he thought written tests in the Elemental nations took a long time, this was ridiculous! Naruto had finished after 2 hours and was fiddling with a seal on his cloak, not that Mr Brunner had minded. On the other hand Alexis's eyes were swarming with all the Greek and Latin names she had spelled incorrectly.<p>

"That was torture," Alexis whimpered. But apparently it wasn't enough because Mr Brunner called the three back in.

"Alexis, don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's...it's for the best." Alexis looked down as Mr Brunner turned to look at Tetsu and Naruto. "What about you two?"

Naruto answered. "Tetsu and I hate this school with a passion, we have no reason to remain, so we will be going with Alexis to New York, our apartment is near hers." Alexis looked at them, grateful she wouldn't have to deal with Gabe alone all summer. "Either way, Tetsu and I are used to hopping around places." Tetsu let out a chuckle at that. As they spoke Alexis was glaring at Nancy Bobofit, who was annoying her, but Tetsu gave her a cold stare and the red haired girl paled and ran away.

"I see." Mr Brunner commented. "I guess this place isn't right for you then. It was only a matter of time."

Naruto gave a weary look at Alexis, who looked quite upset. Her favorite teacher at this dump of a school in front of a whole class, was saying she couldn't handle it here. Tetsu shook his head, thinking of how dumb this guy was being.

"No, no." Mr Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say is...you aren't normal, none of you three. That's nothing to be-"

"Thanks," Alexis blurted out. "For reminding me."

"Alexis-" He called, but Alexis was already gone. Naruto gave Mr Brunner a glare before following soon after.

Tetsu walked to the door and looked back at Mr Brunner. "Be careful with your words Mr Brunner," Tetsu told him and Mr Brunner caught sight of his Sharingan, which caused Mr Brunner to shiver a bit. "Sometimes a wrong word can lead to death." With that Tetsu walked out the room, leaving Mr Brunner to be both confused and slightly afraid of the black haired boy that had just left.

* * *

><p>On the last day of term Naruto and Tetsu were playing Shogi as Alexis shoved things into her suitcase. The two didn't look up because they knew that if she thought they saw her underwear she would kill them. They may have been Shinobi that could take on powerful opponents, but neither was dumb enough to anger a woman. The three waited by the entrance of the school for the bus. Some guys asked where they were going for the summer.<p>

"I'm staying at my home in New York," Alexis said.

"None of your business," Tetsu and Naruto said together, causing the guys to get pissed off but they didn't attack. They knew how strong the twins were in a fight, and when they fought together? They could take on a gang and act as if they had just done a light warm up. They were surprised to find out Grover was going with them, he was going to be taking the bus to New York so the four could be together a while longer.

They all noticed Grover was very fidgety on the bus, like he was expecting someone- or something- to come out and attack him or them. He was like this every time they left the school campus, which was quite odd.

Alexis got annoyed by it and eventually couldn't take it anymore. "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Naruto and Tetsu face palmed while Grover nearly jumped out his seat. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Alexis confessed that she, Naruto and Tetsu had heard heard the confersation with Mr Brunner.

Grover's eye twitched. "H-How much did you hear?"

"Oh...not much, so whats the summer solstice deadline?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis really is an extortionist sometimes eh Naruto?" Tetsu chuckled while Naruto nodded in approval, causing Alexis to give them a glare.

He winced. "Look, guys...I was just worried for you, see? I mean come on. Hallucinating about demon math teachers..."

"Grover/Dude/Bro-"

"And I was telling Mr Brunner that maybe you guys were over-stressed or something, because there was no such person as Ms Dodds, and-"

"Grover," Tetsu interrupted. "You can't lie for shit dude." Grover's ears turned pink at this.

From his shirt pocket, he pulled out three small cards and gave them to the three. "Just take these, okay? In case you need me this summer." The card was in a fancy script, which was murder on Alexis's eyes, but she finally made out:

_Grover Underwood_

_Keeper_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"What's half-" Alexis began.

"Don't say it aloud!" He yelped. "That's my, um...summer address." That made Naruto roll his eyes and Tetsu mentally facepalm. They could tell something odd was going on.

Alexis looked a little sad that Grover had a summer home like the other people at school, while was stuck with Smelly Gabe. _'At least Naruto and Tetsu live close this summer.' _"Okay," she said a little glumly. "So, like, if I wanna come visit your mansion."

He nodded. "Or...or if you need me."

"Why would we need you?" Alexis growled harshly, which surprised Naruto, while Tetsu inwardly groaned.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look Alexis, the truth is I-I kind of have to protect you, all three of you." This caused the twins and Alexis to look at him blankly. The entire school year they had protected him.

"Grover," Tetsu said, a little demanding. "_What _are you _protecting _us from?"

Before he could answer there was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke plumed from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver swore loudly and limped the bus over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes of clanking noises, the driver announced they'd all have to get off. The four of them filled outside with everyone else.

They were on a stretch of country road- nothing you'd noticed unless you'd broken down there.

On their side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. Across the street, across 4 lanes asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. One car drove past, the people in it laughing at them, so Tetsu decided to get back at them. He made a hand sign and suddenly the car veered off and broke down.

"Earth Style?" Naruto asked, getting a confused look from Grover. Tetsu nodded and Naruto grinned. "Nice."

"Talk about being in the middle of no where," Alexis muttered while inwardly groaning. Getting bored, she looked at the fruit stand, Naruto and Tetsu following her gaze. The stuff there looked really delicious: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider, orange juice and other cold drinks in huge jugs. There were no customers however, just three old ladies knitting the biggest socks the three had ever seen. They were as big as sweaters for god's sake! Who on Earth would wear socks that big?! Naruto thought maybe if Gamakichi or Gamatatsu got a bit bigger they would wear them.

The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. But Tetsu and Naruto also noticed some blood red yarn that almost seemed to move away whenever they tried to knit them. All three woman looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

The creepiest thing about it though? They were looking straight at Alexis and they seemed almost afraid of looking at either Tetsu or Naruto. "Talk about weird old ladies," Tetsu commented. "Hey Grove..." He quickly shut up when he saw Grover's expression. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Hey Grovs, you okay?" Alexis asked, noticing Grover's face.

The color had drained out his face, his nose twitching as he quickly looked away from the three ladies. "T-Tell me they aren't looking at you, please. They aren't...are they?"

"They are looking at Alexis, but they are avoiding looking at Naruto and I." Tetsu told him.

"Yeah, weird. You think those socks would fit me?" Alexis said jokingly.

"Not likely," Naruto said trying to joke, but he didn't sound convincing.

"Not funny Alexis. It isn't funny at all." Grover whined.

"What's eating at you Grover?" Tetsu asked, only for Grover to point at the ladies.

The old lady in the middle pulled out a huge pair of scissors- gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. They heard Grover catch his breath. Meanwhile Tetsu's mind began accelerating. _'Scissors...thread...' _Tetsu's eyes widened. _'No, no, no please don't tell me Neji was right! Please for the love of all that is holy don't tell me Neji was right!'_

"We're getting on the bus," Grover told them. "Come on."

"What?" Alexis looked at him like he had gone crazy. "It's a thousand degrees in there."

"Do you like the heat?" Naruto asked, not noticing the look on his brother's face.

"He's right," Tetsu said, causing Grover to look at him oddly, surprised he had agreed while Naruto looked at his brother shocked and Alexis just thought he was crazy. "We need to get on the bus, now!" He pried the doors open, Grover rushing in, but made the mistake of looking back towards the fruit stand. The old ladies were now looking at all three of them. The middle one cut the yarn, they could hear the snip all the way across the street, over the four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving Naruto and Alexis confused while Tetsu looked absolutely horrified. Eventually they all climbed onto the bus.

"Come on, lets take our seats." Naruto said as the three walked back to where they were and sat down.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment, the bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life and everyone cheered. "Darn right!" Yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everyone back on board!"

"Talk about timing," Naruto whistled and Alexis nodded. Tetsu looked at his brother and shared what he discovered with Naruto telepathically. Naruto looked skeptical before eventually his eyes widened. Hell, they had 2 halves of a fox demon sealed inside them, why couldn't _they _be real too?

Once the bus got going, Alexis got all feverish like she had caught the flu while Naruto, Tetsu and Grover were shaking in fear, Grover was chatting his teeth, like he was shivering cold.

"Grover?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you not telling us?"

Grover dabbed his head with his shirt sleeve and then looked at Naruto and Tetsu. "What did you three see back at the fruit stand?"

"A bunch of old ladies knitting abnormally huge socks," Alexis smirked then looked at Naruto and Tetsu's expressions and grew serious. "Wait, they aren't like Ms Dodds...are they?"

The look the three of them gave her made it seem worse. She was scared at what could be worse.

"Just tell me what you three saw!"

"The middle one took out her scissors and cut the yarn," Alexis shrugged, like it was nothing.

Grover closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might have been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost...older. Alexis thought it was odd while Tetsu and Naruto recognized it from old tapestries. He said, "You saw her...snip the cord..."

"Yeah," she said slowly. "So?" Alexis replied, genuinely starting to be afraid.

"This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like last time."

"What last time?" The three asked him, all very scared at this point.

"Always sixth grade. They never get passed sixth grade." Grover mumbled to himself.

"G-Grover," Alexis started but Tetsu cut her off.

"Grover...are they what I think they were?" Tetsu asked him.

Grover looked at him, shaking. "Let me walk with you to your homes. Promise me." This was a very strange request, but they promised he could.

"Its no problem, the three of us all live near each other anyway." Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Grover..." Alexis said slowly. "When those old ladies snipped the yarn...when that happens...does that mean somebody is about to...you know...die?"

He looked at all three mournfully, like deciding what flowers would look best on their coffins.

Naruto and Tetsu looked at each other, their suspicions confirmed. They were in deep, _deep _shit, and they couldn't leave Alexis alone now either, not after that.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, she was deathly pale seeing Naruto and Tetsu's faces.

"God fucking damn it," Naruto mumbled, quietly so only Tetsu could hear. "Neji just had to be right...Fate...or rather The Fates do exist after all...son of a bitch." Tetsu nodded and shivered as he looked at the fruit stand that was quickly disappearing into the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there is my third chapter. This one took a little longer then I thought it would, I was getting a bit lazy but its the weekend so I had plenty of time. Sorry if its a little sloppy, but I'm pretty tired. Anyway, here are the latest Harem votes.<strong>

**Naruto:**

**Zoe=5**

**Hestia=6**

**Thalia to Naruto= 2**

**Aphrodite= 2**

**Clarisse= 1**

**Nyssa= 1**

**Piper= 1**

**Tetsu:**

**Athena=2**

**Calypso=1**

**Katie=1**

**Silena to Tetsu=2**

**Clarisse=1**

**No harem=3**

**If the harem is to continue, then here are the current harems:**

**Naruto:**

**Silena**

**Bianca**

**Alexis**

**Hestia**

**Tetsu:**

**Thalia**

**Annabeth**

**Because of all the votes, it seems unlikely that this story will not be a harem. Sorry to all those that do not want this to be a harem in this case, but majority rules. Sometimes it can be a bitch, sometimes. Anyway, look forward to chapter 4! Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Please note that the votes for this to not be a harem have increased. Also there is someone who said they weren't going to read this because it was going to be a harem. They recently said no harem because the story had potential. I have counted your vote already, do not worry. So far the votes now stand at 3-4.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha" normal speech

_'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha'_ speech in mind

_"Children Of The Night,"_ speech in flashback

_**'Kyuubi No Yoko'**_ demonic speech in mind

**"Kyuubi No Yoko"** demonic speech

_"TETSUYA!"_ Monster speech

_'Naruto!'_ telepathic speech

**_"RASENGAN!"_ **technique

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**

**New York, Bus Station**

After arriving at the bus station, Grover went to the toilet, as he usually did whenever he got nervous. Shortly after they got out the bus, he asked them to wait for him before he quickly ran to the toilet. Alexis quickly looked at them, and she looked like a cross between annoyed, disturbed, and scared.

"Come on lets go," she said.

"But what about Grover?" Naruto asked her.

"Look I don't feel good about this either," she told them. "But Grover is keeping me the fuck out. I swear to god he is hiding something. Can't we just go to my place for a little while? Please?"

"I don't know..." Tetsu mumbled.

"I'm begging you! Please!" She cried, a few tears appearing. She knew this would work, no matter how strong, nobody could stand against the tears of a crying child or woman.

Tetsu and Naruto looked to each other, alarmed. Finally they both sighed and nodded. Immediately Alexis's face split into a grin and she led them to a cab. "We just got played didn't we?" Naruto asked.

"Yep...we did," Tetsu sighed.

"East One-hundred-and-fourth and first," Alexis told the driver as they climbed into the cab. She looked back as the bus station disappeared from view.

Tetsu sighed and tapped a seal on his cloak, he now held in his hand a locket. Alexis looked at him oddly, she noticed he looked at it with longing. He opened it to reveal a picture of a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes, sitting behind a desk. To his right was a man with spiky white hair, very long. They both wore odd clothing.

"Who are those two in the picture?" Alexis asked him.

Tetsu didn't look up as he answered. "That's my dad and his Sensei- he taught me and Naruto briefly as well."

"That's the perverted guy?" She asked him. "The one who taught you and Naruto the 4th Hokage's deadliest attack? The one who peeks on women at bath houses?"

Naruto chuckled. "Those were some good times...I miss him."

"I do too..." Tetsu sighed. "He was like the father we never got to have."

Alexis was silent. She could relate, she grew up without her father as well, but she had her mother. She wasn't abused and beaten like Naruto and Tetsu were. She felt the most sympathy to Naruto though, he took the most beatings to protect Tetsu when they were children. They were silent the rest of the journey.

Eventually the driver pulled up by building. "'Ere we are," he said. "Eas' a hundred-an'-fourth an' first." Tetsu payed the driver and the three got out with their things.

Alexis looked up to the building nervously and said, "You know, I changed by mind. You two don't need to come in after all."

"And miss the chance to beat this guy in poker?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Please! Besides, I want to put him in his place after all the shit you said he's put you and your mom through. Don't worry, I won't piss him off...too much."

"I've got both a bad feeling about this and yet I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face," she said as they walked into the building, praying her mother would be home. She was disgusted to see Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The TV blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet.

_'It's worse then she told us,' _Tetsu thought disgusted.

"Who the fuck could live like this?" Naruto said quietly, feeling sickened.

Hardly looking up, Gabe said around his cigar. "So, you're home...who are your loser friends?"

"This is Naruto and Tetsu," she said agitated. "Where's mom?"

"Working," he grunted. "Got any cash?" That made Alexis roll her eyes. _'Not like I was expecting a welcome back, or how has life been for the past six months...asshole.'_

She'd noticed that Gabe had put on more weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-sore clothes. He had about 3 hairs on his head, all completely combled over his scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.

The guy managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. It was a wonder he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made Alexis nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever Alexis was home, he expected her to provide his gambling funds. He called it 'Their little secret.' Meaning if she told her mom then he would punch her lights out. Of course Naruto and Tetsu knew as she told them over their time at Yancy. And the Shinobi twins were not happy about that.

"I don't have any cash," Alexis told him, which made the man raise a greasy eyebrow. Alexis had told the two that the man could smell money like a dog could catch a scent, which was a very weird thing._  
><em>

"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody wants to live under this room, they have to pull their own weight. Am I right, Eddie?"

Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at Alexis with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on Gabe," he said. "The kid just got home."

"Am I right?" Gabe repeated.

Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony, which made Naruto and Tetsu have a disgusted look.

"Fine," Alexis snapped. She dug a wad of dollars out her pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose."

"Your report card came today," he grunted. "Don't be so stingy you little bit-"

He never finished that sentence because Naruto interrupted. "How about you deal me in? You can take _my _money if _I _lose." He said. Alexis looked at Naruto and noticed the glint in his eyes. She smirked, Gabe was screwed! Everyone in the school knew that Naruto _never _lost at card games. It was like Tetsu with video games and board games. You just couldn't win, even if he had no clue how to play!

"What?" Gabe snorted. "A brat like you?"

Naruto put his hand in the pocket of his cloak and tapped a seal. He brought out a large wad of dollars, at least $500. "You sure you wanna pass this up?"

That got his attention, no matter how mad he was, Naruto had money. And a lot of it. No way he was going to pass that up. He wanted to win it and rub it in his face. "Fine...have a seat and play."

"Good," Naruto smirked as he took a seat, glancing at Alexis. "Just go get unpacked, this won't take too long. Just get settled in, your house after all."

As the game began, Alexis nodded and left, Tetsu following behind her. She knew for a fact Gabe was about to lose a lot of money, and hopefully his car, she hated how over protective he was of it as she always got in trouble just for going near it. She walked into her room, which wasn't really her room. During the summer it was Gabe's "study." The man didn't look at anything in there besides old car magazines, but the bastard loved shoving her things in a closet, leaving his muddy boots on the windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.

Alexis dropped her suitcase on the bed and sat. "Home sweet home," she mumbled.

Tetsu placed an arm on her shoulder and she looked at him. "Things will look up soon I'm sure," he said, trying to be supportive.

She nodded but let her mind wander. As she thought about other things, she didn't realize how much time had passed. She got up and walked to her door, Tetsu following, to hear two things. The first was Gabe's crying out, which she knew from experience was the cry of someone who had just lost a lot of money to Naruto and the other was her mom calling her. She smiled softly, happy her mom was home. _'This day just got a lot better.'_

She opens the door and looked at Alexis with a smile on her face. "Oh Lexi!" She hugged her tightly, which Alexis gladly returned. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!"

"Thanks mom," Alexis said. Her mom was wearing her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform, which smelled like the best of things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought her a huge bag of "free samples," the way she did when Alexis came home.

"So who is your friend beating everyone at poker and this young man behind you?"

"That's Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha. And this is his twin brother, Tetsu Uzumaki-Uchiha. They are good friends from my school," Alexis replied.

Tetsu nodded politely. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Jackson. Alexis has told Naruto and I a lot of things about you. I feel sorry you are stuck with a bastard like Gabe."

Her mother was a little surprised by his use of language but nodded with a smile. "Thank you very much. I'm glad that Lexi has found such kind friends at school. Are you Japanese, that doesn't sound like a normal name. Alsowhy do you use that language?"

Tetsu shrugged. "My brother and I grew up in a Japanese like culture. As for why I use the language we are usually doing jobs that include fighting and violence. If you do these jobs, your considered an adult and old enough to do whatever."

She nodded before hugging Alexis again. Alexis then told her about her school year, including when after Christmas Tetsu and Naruto transferred in. It wasn't as bad as the headmaster had said in the report card. She left out the part about Ms Dodds though, because it still freaked her out. "Did something scare you while at school Lexi?"

"No mom," Alexis lied, but she felt bad about it. "But whatever happened seems to revolve around Naruto, Tetsu and I." She told her, making her mother's eyes widen.

_'So, Lexi was able to find two friends like her. That is good, if she ever ends up in that world, she could really use people she knows.' _Sally thought to herself.

From the other room, Gabe yelled. "Hey Sally- how about some bean dip, huh?"

_'Figures he's an asshole even AFTER getting his ass handed to him at his own game! _Alexis thought, gritting her teeth together.

Gabe's voice came again. "Oh never mind! The girl's brat of a friend got it!"

Alexis smiled softly after hearing that. _'Thanks so much Naruto.'_

"I also have a surprise for you," Sally said. "We're going to the beach."

Alexis's eyes widened. "Montauk?"

"Three nights- same cabin."

"When?"

Sally smiled. "As soon as I've changed."

Alexis couldn't believe it. They hadn't been to Montauk in two summers, because Smelly Gabe said there wasn't enough money. She then looked at her mother hopefully and said, "C-Could Tetsu and Naruto come too? They have a lot of money so I'm sure they can pay."

She laughed and nodded. "Sure, I don't see a problem."

With that the three walked out of Alexis's room to see a pissed off Gabe and a grinning Naruto. Gabe's friends were looking at Naruto with wide eyes, like God had graced them with his presence. Gabe regained his composure and looked at them. "You were in there a long time."

"We were just talking about the trip." Sally said happily.

Gabe's eyes got small. "Trip? You were serious about that?"

"I knew it." Alexis murmured. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," Sally said evenly. "Gabrial won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layered dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. That works."

Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip...it comes out of your clothes budget, right? Because I lost mine to that brat." The smelly bastard said while pointing a pudgy finger at the blonde Uchiha, who was still grinning.

"Yes, honey," Sally said.

"You can't take my car, because this kid won it from me," he looked accusingly at Naruto who shrugged.

"You can borrow MY car," he told her. "I'm 12 so, of course, I can't drive yet."

Sally nodded. "Thank you Naruto." Tetsu was chuckling silently at the scene, he found it amusing.

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layered dip...and the brat apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

_'Maybe if I ask Tetsu to bury you 50 feet under the earth using his Earth Style Ninjutsu,' _Alexis thought sourly. She looked to her mother and it was a silent agreement that she had to be nice to Gabe for him to allow it. "I'm sorry," Alexis muttered. "I'm really sorry for interrupting your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now."

Gabe narrowed his eyes, trying to detect any sarcasm but found none. "Yeah, whatever." He then turned to Naruto. "No more for you. Go away."

Naruto just shrugged and walked over to Alexis and her mother, Tetsu was gone somehow. "Oh Naruto, would you like to come with us?" Sally asked him.

"Uh, are you sure?" He asked. "I don't wanna ruin anytime that you and Lexi would want alone, you haven't see each other for half a year after all."

"I'm sure, Lexi was the one that wanted you to come along, so you must be a good kid." Sally replied, making Gabe roll his eyes.

"Okay then. And don't worry." He said that in a lower voice. "I'll pay for you two as well, no need to waste your money. Don't argue just accept, I don't mind. Tetsu and I have plenty of cash." He said, pocketing his money which was around $1000 now. He tapped the seal in his pocket, sealing it there so Gabe couldn't steal it.

"Thank you very much Naruto," she smiled brightly, glad Alexis had such a gentleman as her friend. "Oh and Lexi, when we get to Montauk we'll talk more...whatever you've forgotten you can tell me, okay?" She said to Alexis. Naruto noticed that Alexis had told her mother about school, but not of his or Tetsu's abilities or Ms Dodds. "Oh Naruto. Do we need to go to your place so that you and Tetsu can pack?"

"Nah," Naruto told her. "My lil bro and I have our stuff with us, so don't worry about it. Speaking of him, where is he?" The three looked around to see Tetsu walking out the kitchen with a basket.

"Hey, I made some food for us. Before you can complain Mr Ugliano, it is food that I carry with me, so you don't need to worry about any of your favorite foods to be missing." Tetsu said quickly. Gabe grunted in response. Sally blinked at where he could of gotten the food and how he did it so fast. Alexis looked at him in wonder while Naruto's eyes winded in excitement. If he was right then in that basket there was a little seal at the bottom that held...

"Yes brother," Tetsu said, chuckling at Naruto's expression. "I do have that in here."

Alexis looked at Naruto strangely while he cheered. "What do you have in there?"

"Not important," Tetsu told her. "Now Mrs Jackson, I think its best you change and get that dip ready as we...do not want to keep interrupting your husband's poker game."

"Ah...right." She nodded before going into the kitchen to make the dip for the fat bastard called her husband.

An hour later, they were all ready to go. Naruto and Tetsu told Mrs Jackson they had everything, but she couldn't see any backpacks. Alexis let out a small smile. _'If only you knew mom. If only you knew...'_

Gabe was glaring at them out the window, specifically at Naruto as they packed bags into the car. He couldn't get angry at Alexis if the car got scratched, because it was no longer his. What made it worse was it was a '78 Camaro, it was Gabe's pride and joy. And now it was Naruto's. He glared at Naruto who simply smirked and sent killing intent towards Gabe, causing him to pass out.

Tetsu gave his brother a high five while Alexis smiled. She was really grateful to have Tetsu and Naruto as friends, but she felt a little uneasy. So she made the same gesture Grover did on the bus and it seemed to work because they all felt just a little calmer and happier.

When they climbed into the car Alexis told her mom to step on it, not really wanting to hear Gabe's shouts of anger when he woke up. But Tetsu had noticed something odd- no impossible- when Alexis had used that gesture. There were traces of chakra present.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Montauk<strong>

Once they had arrived, Naruto and Tetsu smiled, loving places like it. They always loved nature and places like this were like their paradise. They set their things in the cabin that they got and messed around until it was dark outside. This made Mrs Jackson amazed at how Tetsu was so good at board games and how Naruto was so good at card games. They were sitting around a small fire which Tetsu had lit with a **_Katon_ **jutsu that Sally hadn't seen.

"Mom...what was my dad like?" Alexis asked, having gathered some courage.

"He was kind Lexi." She said a little dreamily. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." She fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Lexi, he would be so proud."

Alexis looked a little sad at that. Naruto put an arm around her. "I'm sure your dad is very proud of you, wherever he is Lexi."

Alexis blushed and scooted a little closer to him. "Thanks Naruto." She looked at her mother. "How old was I when he left?"

She watched the flames, as if she could see someone in them. "He was only with me for one summer, Lexi. Right here. At this beach. In that cabin."

"But..." Alexis frowned. "He knew me as a baby."

"No honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." She looked at Tetsu, who had been quiet for a while. "What are your parents like Tetsu?" Alexis flinched, knowing the answer.

Tetsu and Naruto's looks became sad. "Never knew them. Naruto and I are orphans. We were raised by a grandfather like figure until he died. But we did get a letter from our mom 5 years ago. We were...so happy. We found out who our father was in the letter, about how much he cared about us. Where Naruto and I are from he was quite famous so we knew he was a great man. But we never really knew our mom. We were told a lot of things about her, the main one being she abandoned us. Our dad was a powerful man and a really nice guy, but we expect our mom wore the pants in the relationship." Naruto chuckled without humor.

"I'm sorry I brought up painful memories for you two," Sally said sadly.

"Don't be," Tetsu told her. "We were never alone, we had each other. That's what counts. I don't know what we would be like if we were alone." Naruto nodded.

Alexis got a sad look. She sometimes thought her mother didn't even want her around. She didn't like being away from her mom. "Are you going to send me away again?" Alexis asked her. "To another boarding school?"

She pulled a marsh mellow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think...I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" The moments those words left her mouth, she regretted it.

Her eyes welled with tears. She took her hand and squeezed it. "O-oh no, Lexi, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away."

Tetsu raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Because I'm not normal," Alexis said suddenly.

"You say that as if its a bad thing, Lexi. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy academy would be far enough. I thought that you would finally be safe."

"Safe from what exactly?" She asked, but when she locked eyes with her, all the memories of strange things that had happened to her surfaced.

Before anything else could be said, Naruto cut in. "Lexi, there is nothing wrong with not being normal. I'm far from normal."

Alexis snorted. "Sure Mr Poker God." She looked back to her mother.

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," she said to Alexis. "They told me that was a mistake. But there was only one other option, Lexi- the place your father wanted to send you. And I just...I just can't stand to do it?"

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A camp. A summer camp and apparently it is a place you three need to go to."

Alexis and Naruto stared at her blankly while Tetsu became thoughtful.

"I'm sorry Lexi," she said, looking into her daughter's eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying goodbye for good."

For good? But mom, its only a summer camp..." She trailed off when she saw her mother's tears.

* * *

><p>There was a fierce storm outside, but the shinobi twins and Alexis slept soundly. Actually Tetsu and Naruto found it easier to sleep during the storm. All three were having the same dream, however.<p>

In the dream, it was storming on a beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf, while a pitch black raven watched from afar. It hovered in mid air, watching the two fighting with a look of hatred. The eagle swooped down and slashed at the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. The raven let out a screech, as if it needed help, yet neither animal would turn to look. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the Earth, goading the animals to fight harder.

Lexi and Naruto ran towards them, Tetsu simply listening to the voice. Lexi and Naruto wanted to stop the fighting, but they were moving in slow motion. They knew they wouldn't make it. The eagle swooped down, aiming for the horses eyes with its beak. Naruto and Lexi screamed for it to stop while Tetsu spoke to the voice. _'You have no reason to be here fool. Begone!' _His eyes spun into a Sharingan, and the world shattered around them.

Three three woke up, panting, as if they had just had a nightmare. Outside, it really was storming: the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse, eagle, raven or voice, just like lightning making false daylight, and twenty foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. Though every once in a while they could hear thunder, the lightning was becoming scarce, but they saw hot water fly into the sky at points, but it was a sickly black color. They didn't know what the FUCK was going on!

With the next thunderclap, Sally Jackson woke up. She sat up, eyes wide, and yelled, "Hurricane!"

Alexis knew that should have been crazy. Long Island NEVER had hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, she heaord a distant bellow, an angry, torture sound that made her hair stand on end.

Then, a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice- someone yelling, pounding on their cabin door.

Mrs Jackson sprung out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the door. Grover stood there, standing in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't...he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you three thinking?!"

Mrs Jackson looked at them in terror- not scared of Grover, but of why he had come.

They were too shocked at the moment to register that however. Because, where Grover's legs were suppose to be, weren't a pair of human legs...they were...they were...

"Alexis!" Sally screamed, snapping them out of it. "What happened at school?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" Grover yelled. "Its right behind me! Didn't you tell her?!"

"You mean about the psychopathic maths teacher that turned out to be a fucking Fury?!" Tetsu yelled out, causing Sally's eyes to widen in absolute horror.

She grabbed her purse, and tosses Alexis a rain jacket. "Get to the car! All of you! Go!" She yelled out.

Grover ran to the Camaro- but he wasn't exactly running. He was trotting, and it finally made sense to them why Grover walked with a limp but he could run like hell when he wanted Enchiladas...because where Grover's legs were suppose to be, were legs that belonged to a goat.

"I SWEAR TO GOD GROVER WE BETTER GET A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION AFTER THIS SHIT IS DONE OR YOU ARE FUCKING DEAD!" Naruto yelled to him. Grover simply gave a quick nod, climbing into the car. Alexis, the Shinobi twins, and Sally Jackson followed. She floored the accelerator and began to drive them. Where? They had no clue.

XXXXXXXX

**A.N: And there we are with chapter 4. I was pissed off with this one because I wrote it and then accidentally closed the tap before I could save so I had to rewrite it. Pissed me off so god damn much. Anyway, here are current votes.**

**Naruto:**

**Zoe=9**

**Hestia=9**

**Thalia To Naruto= 4**

**Aphrodite= 3**

**Clarisse=1**

**Nyssa=2**

**Annabeth To Naruto= 1**

**Piper=1**

**Tetsu=**

**Athena= 3**

**Calypso=2**

**Katie=1**

**Silena to Tetsu=3**

**Clarisse=2**

**Zoe to Tetsu=1**

**Current Harem:**

**Naruto:**

**Silena**

**Alexis**

**Bianca**

**Hestia**

**Zoe**

**Tetsu:**

**Thalia**

**Annabeth**

**No harem=4**

**I want everyone to keep in mind the maximum in a harem is 6. So the next character to reach 7 votes for Naruto WILL be in his harem and no more will be added. This means that you cannot want Silena or Zoe or someone to change to Tetsu's harem. Once the 6 are decided they are permanent. However, if people want a character to change Harem, then to make it fair I shall take the one with the highest vote of changing harem for the other and put them in that persons harem (e.g Thalia goes to Naruto then if Silena is highest votes for Tetsu, she goes to Tetsu) However, as I stated, if it gets enough votes, this will not be a harem and they will simply go out with whoever gets the most votes. Anyway, look forward to chapter 5. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: I hope most of you enjoyed the last chapter, was a pain in my god damn ass to write. Anyway, here is chapter 5. You can all tell what will happen in this chapter, so just enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha" normal speech

_'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha'_ speech in mind

_"Children Of The Night,"_ speech in flashback

_**'Kyuubi No Yoko'**_ demonic speech in mind

**"Kyuubi No Yoko"** demonic speech

_"TETSUYA!"_ Monster speech

_'Naruto!'_ telepathic speech

**_"RASENGAN!"_ **technique

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The group tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed against the windshield. The group in the back honestly had no idea how Sally Jackson could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.

Tetsu looked at Grover oddly, when the lightning flashed they saw the goat legs. He face palmed, knowing what Grover was. "All those myths about Greek Mythology just had to be true! God fucking damn it!"

Alexis looked at him like he was crazy, but she couldn't really deny it any longer. "So...you and my mom know each other?" Alexis asked, wanting to know what was going on.

Grover's eyes flitted to the rear view mirror, though there were no cars behind them. "No...not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you?"

"Creepy much?" Naruto asked casually and Tetsu snickered. Alexis ignored them and tried to concentrate on the conversation.

"Watching me?"

"Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."

"Um...what the fuck are you?" Alexis asked.

"Lexi!" Her mother snapped. "Language!"

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"That doesn't matter." Grover cut in.

"It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"

Grover let out a sharp, throating "Blaa-ha-ha!" Naruto and Tetsu could tell Grover was pissed off by that last comment, but they found it hilarious.

"Goat!" Grover cried.

"What?"

Once Grover had calmed down, Tetsu decided to explain it. "Alexis, Grover is half goat. He is a Satyr, like in those myths Mr Brunner told us."

"What?" Alexis had a blank look. "You mean all those myths are real? But how?"

Grover let out a hollow laugh. "Who knows? But that also means every monster in those myths is real. And it means that hell will be unleashed. Also don't say I'm half donkey again, most Satyrs would trample you for that."

"I thought it didn't matter," Alexis shot back while Grover bleated again.

Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Of course it matters!"

"Wait, so when Mr Brunner taught us all of that, he was preparing us for this?"

"Pretty much." Grover replied.

"Great..." Naruto replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Just what we need, a horde of monster's on our asses."

"Not only that, but those old ladies were The Fates. They weren't myths either, nor was Ms Dodds." Grover told them- well mostly Alexis.

"So you admit there was a Ms Dodds!" She exclaimed.

"Of course she was!"

"Then why did you try so hard to hide it?!"

"The less you knew, the fewer monsters you would attract," Grover said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We put the Mist over the human's eyes. We hoped you would think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you were."

"Who we- wait a minute, your not making sense." Alexis deadpanned.

Naruto shook his head. "I guess that explains how we ended up here eh bro?"

Tetsu face palmed. "How could we be so god damn blind?"

The weird bellowing noise rose again somewhere behind them, closer than before. Whatever was chasing them was still on their trail.

"Lexi," her mother said. "There's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you three to safety."

"Safety?" Alexis asked. "From what exactly? Who is after us?"

"Oh, nobody much," Grover told them, still miffed by the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Grover!"

"Sorry, Mrs Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" Grover replied.

"Oh great, we have the God of the Underworld after us." Tetsu groaned.

"You mean Hade-" Alexis began.

"Don't say it!" Grover snapped. "Names have power!"

While Alexis was trying to wrap her head around all this madness, Tetsu and Naruto just nodded as if it made perfect sense, but they were a little confused. Alexis's mom made a hard left. They swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooden hills and 'Pick your own Strawberries' signs on white picket fences.

"Where are we going?" Alexis asked.

"The summer camp I told you about." Her mother's voice was tight; she was trying not to be scared for Alexis's sake. "The place your father wanted me to send you."

"The place you didn't want me to go."

"Please, dear," Mrs Jackson begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger."

"Because some old ladies cut some yarn?" Alexis asked like she was crazy and Tetsu face palmed.

"You moron," Tetsu told her. "Those old ladies were The Fates, like Grover said. When they cut the yarn that means somebody is about to die!"

"Exactly," Grover said. "Because they appeared in front of you three, they only do that when you're about to...when someone's about to die."

"Whoa," Alexis yelled out. "Hold up. You said 'you.'"

"No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" Grover said hopefully.

"That's very convincing Grover," Tetsu said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you meant _me_!" She said to me.

"I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you as in _you_."

"In that case I hope its not us." Tetsu mumbled.

"Shut up!" Sally yelled, which made them shut up. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, they got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to a void- a dark fluttering shape now lost behind them in the storm.

"The fuck was that?!" Naruto yelled.

"We're almost there," Sally Jackson said to herself, ignoring the question. "Another mile. Please. Please."

They didn't know where 'there' was, because they didn't know where that camp was, but it had to be safe from whatever was chasing them. _'Sure as hell not Ms Dodds,' _Naruto thought. _'But this thing is huge. This reminds me of when we were trying to bring back Sasuke and Itachi. Except this time we are running away!'_

While Naruto was thinking that, Alexis was thinking how helpful the sword Mr Brunner had thrown her would of been. Before she could ask Grover about that, the hairs on her neck stood on end. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom, and the car exploded. They felt odd blowing up, like they were weightless, crushed, burned, and being hosed down all at the same time.

Alexis pried her forehead off the driver's seat in front of her as her mother called out to her. "Ugh...Yeah I'm fine." She said.

She noticed Tetsu's face was beaded with sweat and they were amazed the car was still in tact. Tetsu had used high fire manipulation to contain the explosion as much as he could. They sighed with relief that they weren't dead...yet anyway. While Tetsu took some breaths to steady himself, Alexis noticed Grover was out cold. "Grover!"

"Food..." he groaned.

"He'll live," Tetsu told her, rolling his eyes despite the situation they were in.

"Alexis," her mother's voice came. "We have to..." Her voice faltered, because when the lightning flashed, they saw a huge figure through the mud splashed window.

"Son of a bitch," Naruto groaned.

"Everyone," Alexis's mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car!" She tried the driver's seat, but all the mud was blocking their way out. "Passenger's side. Get out now and run to the big tree!" She yelled, pointing at a large tree in the distance as they climbed out.

"What?" Alexis replied, confused until the lightning flashed and a large pine tree in the distance appeared. That tree was massive!

"That's the property line," her mother told them. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door."

"Mom, your coming too!"

Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.

"No!" Alexis screamed. "You are coming with us! Someone carry Grover!"

"Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder then before.

Naruto growled and Tetsu looked at the figure. "You guys go," Tetsu told them and they looked at him like he was crazy. "I can buy you time. I can give you 5 minutes."

"Bro, we aren't leaving yo-" Naruto tried saying but was cut off by a look from his little brother.

"You have five minutes! Now go!" He growled, ripping his necklace off and it became a 27 inch long silver Katana with a snow white hilt. A chain dangled from the bottom with a storm symbol.

Naruto nodded, picking up Grover and they ran up the hill, leaving Tetsu to stare down the beast. Naruto glanced back. "Holy cow!" He yelled out.

"That thing is far from holy, and that beast isn't a cow either." Alexis's mother yelled out over the storm.

They kept running up the hill and Tetsu stabbed his sword into the ground. "Alright Minotaur, let me show you how we deal with people like you back in the elemental nations!" His eyes spun into his Sharingan. He made a single handsign: Dragon. _**"Storm Release! Storm God's Wrath!"** _He screamed out, the tomoe in his Sharingan spinning furiously. He pulled his sword out the ground and made a slashing motion. Lighting and wind cut through the rain and struck the Minotaur's chest. It bellowed in pain but the gash quickly healed. "Tsk...regeneration!" He ran towards it but he was tired from containing the explosion, so the Minotaur just batted him aside. But he stood up and kept slashing at it, kept battling it. At the 5 minute mark he promised he vanished in a black blur as he appeared by Naruto.

"Bro!" Naruto yelled out.

"Got you...those five minutes...how aren't...you there...yet?" Tetsu breathed, exhausted.

"Lightning kept striking around us, we had to keep dodging." They heard a bellow of anger and looked back. How had the Minotaur gotten there already. It charged at them and they dived out the way, but it caught Sally Jackson as she jumped. It squeezed her until she vanished into golden dust.

"FOOD!" Grover yelled out, still unconscious.

"Mrs Jackson/Mom!" The three screamed out. Alexis was heartbroken. Her mother, the light in her life, the person who had loved her since childhood, was gone...No...she couldn't allow this to happen. She was about to charge it but was stopped by Tetsu.

"Tetsu! Why are you stopping me?!" She screamed at him. He looked at her, a look of sadness on his face.

"Because the Bull just messed with the wrong fox," he told her. She looked ahead to see a shock. The Minotaur was flat on its back, both its horns were torn out its skull and in the hands of...Naruto! He glared at it with red slits for eyes.

"GO TO TARTARUS YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed out, about to stab the bull in the chest with both its horns, but it was able to get Naruto off it. It threw him towards Alexis, who caught it and got the wind knocked out of her, passing out. Naruto stood and charged again, but got hit in the back of his neck by Tetsu, knocking him out.

"I think its time I end your life you pitiful beast," he said. He slammed his hands together in a handsign: Snake. "Wood Style: Great Nativity Of A World Of Trees!" He yelled out. Trees grew out from beneath the Minotaur and wrapped around it. It bellowed in rage as its power was taken from it, and it eventually turned into golden dust. Tetsu collapsed, having used too much chakra. He was able to glance up and saw 2 figures above him. He saw the familiar face of Mr Brunner above him, giving them a serious look. There was also a very pretty girl, with blonde hair that looked curled like a princess.

"One of them must be it Chiron...they just have to." The girl told Mr Brunner.

"Enough Annabeth," Mr Brunner said. "They are still conscious, bring them inside."

"Yeah...please do that." Tetsu groaned loudly, surprising them both. He slowly got up and slung Naruto over his shoulder as Mr Brunner picked up Grover and the girl- Annabeth- picked up Alexis. Tetsu forced himself to stay conscious as they carried them to a large house in the valley. They laid the three on beds and Tetsu stumbled. Annabeth caught him.

"Um...I'm Annabeth chase by the way," she told him.

"Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha..." Was what he managed before he passed out.

"Still never ceases to amaze me," Mr Brunner said in wonder.

"Which one?"

"All of them. They protected each other in school, but Tetsu and Naruto seem to be natural fighters." He replied. "But...I guess it shouldn't be a surprise considering where they are from?"

"Huh?" Annabeth said before Mr Brunner left the room, leaving her very confused.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The next day<span>**

Tetsuya sat up bolt right the next morning in the bed he was in. This made Annabeth, who had just walked in, jump back in shock. "Ah! Don't do that!" She screamed at him.

"Ah...sorry about that," Tetsu apologized. He looked at a horn in his hand, wondering how it got there, while there was another in Naruto's, who was still very passed out. He groaned in annoyance. "So all that fucked up shit did happen."

"Yep," sighed Annabeth. "I can't believe you were able to kill that monster though."

Tetsu chuckled and looked at her. "It was a Bull man wearing a loincloth. If I had been at full strength it wouldn't have lasted half a second. Though was that thing on steroids? Seriously."

She stared at him for a while, making him quite uncomfortable, before she let out a giggle, which was followed by another laugh from Mr Brunner.

"Good to see you again horse man," Tetsu smirked at him.

"Ah, so you knew the entire time did you?" Mr Brunner chuckled.

He pointed to his nose. "Unlike Naruto with his whisker marks, I got enhanced senses. My main sense is in my nose. So where's your horse half?"

"This is a magical wheelchair for when I want to go out, I use this to hide my true self." Chiron told him.

"That makes perfect sense. So, how long was I out exactly?"

"You just got here last night! That's why I was so shocked, you shouldn't even be up!" Annabeth said.

Tetsu chuckled loudly. "Looks like Kurama is still helping me out. I should thank him more often." Annabeth looked at him, obviously quite confused, while Chiron quirked an eyebrow.

"Who is Kurama?" Chiron asked. Tetsu just waved him off.

"Look, can I get something? I still feel kinda week." Chiron nodded.

"Annabeth," Chiron turned to her. "Go get them some Ambrosia and Nectar. It should help them recover a bit faster." As she left, he noticed Tetsu was starting at him a bit confused. "It is the food of the gods. Normal humans can't consume it or they will die. Demi-gods eat it because it helps recovery and is good for them."

Tetsu nodded and looked at Naruto, annoyed. "Looks like his Kurama hasn't forgiven him quite yet if he is still out cold."

Chiron raised an eyebrow. "Again, who is Kurama?"

Tetsu said one word. "Kyuubi."

Chiron's eyes widened in shock and also fear. Kyuubi was said to be the strongest tailed beast in existence, able to rival even typhoon. The thought that Naruto and Tetsu had the kyuubi inside them terrified him to no end. But then his look grew confused. "How is it possible for you both to have the kyuubi?"

"We hold the light and dark sides. I hold the Yin, the darkness- but I've made pretty good friends with him- and Naruto holds the Yang, the light." Tetsu explained and Chiron nodded, realizing they were probably the strongest half bloods in the world right now.

Chiron looked at him. "Do you know your a half blood?" He asked.

Tetsu simply chuckled. "I'd have to be as dumb as Naruto used to be to not see it at this point."

At that point Annabeth walked in with a bowl of golden liquid. He looked at it before shrugging, knowing it was better then nothing at all. He took a bite and his eyes widened in shock and joy. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Could this really be what he thought it was. He took another bite and screamed in joy. "YES! IT IS ICHIRAKU'S PORK AND BEEF RAMEN FUSION!" He cried anime tears, making Annabeth take a step back and was surprised his voice didn't wake up Alexis or Naruto.

"So how are you feeling?" Chiron asked.

"Like I could take on Gari of the Explosive Release and Orochimaru and come out on top," Tetsu grinned as he stood up. Annabeth could finally see his face now, and she blushed rather fiercely. He looked at Chiron. "Where is Hikari?"

"Hikari?" He asked confused.

"My sword," he told him. Chiron looked at him before pointing to just by his feet.

"We tried picking it up and moving it for you, but it shocked us whenever we did, so we just gave up." Tetsu chuckled before picking up the sword and squeezing the hilt slightly. The sword melted back into a necklace, which he put it. He then placed the Minotaur horn on his cloak and tapped a seal, causing it to disappear.

Annabeth's eyes widened in shock. "Wha- how did you...?"

"Seals," he murmured. "Most useful things in the god damn universe."

"Indeed," Chiron commented with a smirk. "I'll have a Annabeth show you around and point you towards your cabin. Then please come back here. When Alexis wakes up, I will tell you more about this as I don't want to repeat myself."

"Lazy bastard," he mumbled but nodded as he followed Chiron and Annabeth out the room.

"Argus, keep an eye on them." Tetsu didn't look back as he heard someone grunt.

Once outside, Tetsu raised an eyebrow. Wherever they were was pretty damn big. He looked around to see the hill with a pine tree was not too far away. He felt a bit odd looking at it, like there was something or someone calling out to him, begging to be helped. He kept staring at the tree and saw a faint white glow around it. He made a silent note to ask Chiron about it later and looked ahead to see a bunch of large cabins in a U shaped Arc.

"Annabeth, you take it from here." She nodded and began walking down the hill, with Tetsu following close behind.

"Okay, there are 12 cabins in all. Each one represents the Greek God or Goddess it was made for. The children of those gods are the only ones that can live there. Since you, Naruto and Alexis are new, you will be staying in the Hermes cabin, which is cabin 11."

"Which Cabin is yours?" He asked her. She straightened a little.

"Cabin Six," she said with pride.

"Ah, Lady Athena? Wasn't she a maiden goddess?" Tetsu asked her.

"Yeah, she still is." She told him. "We are born from her mind, like she sprouted out of Lord Zeus's."

"Ah I see. That's kinda cool."

"Thanks. Anyway, the cabins are as follows. Demeter, Dionysus, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Zeus, Artemis, and Poseidon." She told him, pointing to each of them. He looked at Zeus and Hera's cabin. He figured of course Athena wouldn't have any kids because she was goddess of marriage, faithful to Zeus. Zeus...why weren't there any there? He had loads of kids according to the stories. And why didn't Hades get a cabin? He was also a member of the big three. There was a space between the two cabins, a large one. Perhaps they forgot to make him one?

"Thanks Annabeth. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go rest by that pine tree," he told her. He had spotted a group of people coming towards them from the Ares cabin and didn't really wanna deal with anyone right now. But Annabeth quirked an eyebrow and asked him why.

Before he could answer, the girl in front's voice called out. "Hey Annabeth, showing around the fresh meat?" Annabeth groaned and realized why he wanted to go. She turned around and looked at the girl. He noticed the girl was tall, strong looking, probably a year or two older than he was.

"Clarisse, go away." Annabeth said, annoyed.

"You looking forward to getting your butts handed to you on Friday?" Clarisse said, trying to wind her up.

"Look," Tetsu said before Annabeth could respond. "I'm not really in the mood for this shit today, so what do you want?" Clarisse grinned.

"We have a tradition here, and its time to 'welcome' you to camp!" She said. She tried to get him in a headlock only to find he wasn't there. But she felt cold metal against her neck. Annabeth was shocked at what she saw. She had seen Tetsu vanish in a black blur and appear behind Clarisse, holding his sword to her neck in what seemed like under a second. Everyone was looking at him in shock.

"You know for someone born from war, you have incredibly slow reflexes." He told her. He pulled his sword from her neck and walked past her, his neck turned into a necklace which made everyone gasp as he put it on. He glanced at Annabeth. "I'm gonna go to that pine tree like I said. Go there if you need me for anything." He told her before walking towards it, leaving everyone looking at him in wonder, and Annabeth blushing at the black haired wonder.

He walked up to the tree and saw the faint white glow around it. He heard sobbing coming from it. "It looks like I can hear spirits talking," he muttered. He activated his Sharingan and saw a dark void inside the tree. There was a girl sobbing like crazy there. "Who are you?" He said softly.

She looked at him, she had black, spiky hair and sky blue eyes that were filled with tears. She wore a black shirt and leather jacket, along with a pair of black jeans. On her wrist was a silver bracelet. "My name is Thalia, daughter of Zeus," the girl told him. "Not like you can hear me."

"But I can hear you Thalia," he told her and her eyes widened in shock. "My name is Tetsu Uzumaki-Uchiha. And I would like to know why your crying."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And that is it for chapter 2. Just so you know, the voting for Naruto's harem is OVER. People have informed me of who they want Naruto's last girl to be through PM, and it got even higher votes than Hestia, which surprised me. So here we are, the votes that came through.<strong>

**Naruto:**

**Clarisse= 2**

**Thalia to Naruto=5**

**Aphrodite=3**

**Annabeth to Naruto=1**

**Nyssa= 12!**

**Tetsu:**

**Athena=3**

**Clarisse=3**

**Katie=1**

**Calypso=3**

**Current Harem:**

**Naruto:**

**Alexis**

**Silena**

**Bianca**

**Hestia**

**Nyssa**

**Zoe (Locked in! Naruto's harem can no longer be changed!)**

**Tetsu:**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**And that is that. I am sorry to everyone that wanted Thalia to be in Naruto's harem, but I stand by my rules. The Naruto's harem will no longer change. But I will make the relationships develop slowly to keep to the story well. I don't want the story to be too badly affected just cause I made it a harem. And remember, Tetsu could still be with anyone else you can think of! So if you want Tetsu to be with someone leave a review or send me a message! Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: And here we are with Chapter 6. Now I was asked about some confusion someone had in the last chapter. At the end I wrote Thalia had 5 votes and they were wondering why Thalia wasn't transferred to Naruto's harem. The reason for this is because of all the votes I received for Nyssa before I got that final vote for Thalia. Had I received the vote for Thalia first then she would of been transferred to Naruto and Thalia to Tetsu. But I didn't receive it fast enough so the transfer did not occur. Sorry to everyone who wanted Thalia in Naruto's harem, but I must stick to the rules I've set. However, if no harem gets 20 votes, then Naruto will date Alexis and Tetsu will date Thalia.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha" normal speech

_'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha'_ speech in mind

_"Children Of The Night,"_ speech in flashback

_**'Kyuubi No Yoko'**_ demonic speech in mind

**"Kyuubi No Yoko"** demonic speech

_"TETSUYA!"_ Monster speech

_'Where is my ramen?!'_ telepathic speech

**_"RASENGAN!"_ **technique

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Um..." Thalia was still bewildered that Tetsu was able to hear her. "Can you...maybe get your spirit in here too? Just so you don't look as weird outside?" She said that but she actually just wanted someone who she could actually feel, a friend. She hadn't felt another person since she was turned into a tree.

"Hmm...I suppose I could use the spirit transformation jutsu." He said. He sat at the tree and made the ram seal. "Spirit Transformation Jutsu!" With that his body grew slack, as if asleep, as his spirit floated into the tree. He stood in front of Thalia and smiled a bit. "Now, why are you cryi-" Tetsu tried to ask her, but she tackled him in a hug.

"Your real..." she whimpered. "Your real...your real...your real...your real..."

He smiled softly and patted her head. "You must have been awfully lonely, stuck inside a tree all this time without any way of escape."

She nodded, tears of joy flowing down her face. "I've been so alone...I could see and hear the people outside the tree...but they couldn't see or hear me. Luke looked at the tree with sadness and rage each time. And Annabeth never looked at the tree if she could help it."

"Annabeth?" Tetsu asked. "Blonde hair? Gray eyes? Daughter Of Athena?"

"Yes! That's her!" Thalia exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"I met her. Just last night after I slew the Minotaur." Thalia smacked her head in remembrance.

"I saw you do that! You knocked out your brother and summoned wood from the ground to kill it. Are you a child of Dionysus or Demeter?"

He shook his head. "That was just a little something I was working on. Don't think on it." She nodded. "Now, how did you end up in this tree? The full story, from the beginning."

Her expression darkened. "It all started with my mother. She put me through a lot, a lot of stress and stuff. She blamed me for Zeus leaving her, saying that it was because of me that the lord of the sky left her. In a way she was right, gods couldn't stay and look after their kids due to the ancient laws. So eventually I packed up my stuff and ran away.

"Along the way, I met Luke. He's got sandy blonde hair and...blue eyes? I can't remember, haven't seen him in a long time. He and I traveled together, battling monsters. Eventually we met Annabeth. She was only 7, she was seeing monster's that her mortal parents couldn't see, she was being attacked by spiders every night- all children of Athena are scared of them I think- and eventually she ran away with nothing but her clothes and a hammer. We decided to bring her along with us. Eventually a Satyr named Grover found u-"

"Grover? He found Naruto, Alexis and I as well. They are the other half bloods I came to camp with."

"How is he? Is he okay?"

"He is fine. But he was creeping me the fuck out, he needs to relax, honestly."

She giggled at that. "But anyway, Grover found us and had to lead us to camp half blood. But...Hades happened. He sent a horde of monster's after us, the Furies, hell hounds, name it. We eventually found underground but we ran into a Cyclopes. They can imitate other people's voices and lead them astray. We couldn't find each other at all. Eventually we all got together and found the way out, but the Cyclopes had costed us precious time. Eventually we got to the top of the hill and I fought off as many of the monster's as I could. Eventually they got me and I was left on top of the hill, dying. My dad, Zeus, took pity on me and turned me into a tree. And I've been protecting the boarders of the camp ever since. I was 12 back then."

Tetsu looked at her sadly. "That sucks, it really does. I promise I'll get you out of here someday Thalia-chan. I promise."

"Chan?" She looked confused.

He chuckled."Its...a way of showing respect for someone close to you, or you use it with someone you like, where I'm from."

"L-Like?" She blushed at that.

He patted her head. "Your a really nice person, Thalia. It's a shame you ended up like this, but I'll get you out of here someday."

"Thank you Tetsuya," she hugged him tight.

He smiled softly. "Just call me Tetsu."

She smiled softly. "Okay Tetsu. Hey, what's the suffix I would use for you if I wanted to show respect?"

"In my case I'd be 'Tetsu-kun' or in cases where maybe I'm a bit older 'Tetsu-san.'" He told her and she nodded. "Well, I think its about time I got out of here."

"But...can't you stay a while longer?" She pouted.

"No, I have to go check on my big brother to see if he is awake. But I'll tell you my story next time I'm here, deal?"

"Deal!"

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, Thalia-chan." His spirit began to leave the tree.

"I'll see you tomorrow...Tetsu-kun." She whispered that last part as his spirit disappeared from the tree.

He entered his body, opening his Sharingan eyes. He deactivated his Sharingan and stood up, cracking his neck loudly. He looked at the camp and noticed the sun was setting. _'Hmm...I guess time passes much slower in the tree.' _He thought to himself. _'It would explain why Thalia should be about 17 but only looks about 14.' _He shrugged and looked at the tree. "One day I'll free you from your prison, Thalia-chan." He said to the tree. He heard Thalia let out a quiet giggle and he smiled softly.

He looked towards the camp and sat by Thalia's tree. "Hmm...its a nice view." He muttered, watching how the light of the setting sun illuminated the camp. "But if I am a half blood...then who is my godly parent?"

* * *

><p>A day had passed since Tetsu had woken up, and Naruto had awoken as well. Tetsu gave him the basic run down; they were demigods, children of a Greek GodGoddess, and were at a camp made to train demigods.

"So, who do you think our mother is?" Naruto asked him.

"Hmm...I was thinking perhaps it was Hecate." Tetsu told him as he moved his knight. The two were playing chess, waiting for someone else to come talk to them.

"Goddess of Magic?" He pushed his bishop to the far side of the board, putting Tetsu's king in check.

"Yeah. But then I thought it wouldn't seem correct." Tetsu moved his rook to slay Naruto's bishop. "We use Chakra, not magic like the other people here."

Naruto grunted as he pushed a pawn forward. "We haven't gained magic upon entrance to this world, so I guess Kurama was too strong and just flushed it all out."

"That's very possible." Tetsu agreed. "Or perhaps our Uchiha blood forced the magic out our system. Either is possible."

"Its probably both." Naruto groaned as Tetsu moved his knight, winning the game. "How did I not see that?"

"Naruto," Tetsu looked at him. "You know why you can't beat me at board games?"

"Because your incredibly amazing at them?"

"What? Pft, no. I am just incredibly lucky, like you are with card games." They both laughed loudly. Grover walked in and looked at them. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood.' His hooves were hidden in his shoes.

"What's the joke?" He asked.

"Our incredible luck." They stated, causing Grover to chuckle.

"Alexis should be waking up soon," Grover told them and Naruto nodded, a bit more eagerly then Tetsu did. "So...how do you two like camp so far?"

"Its nice," Tetsu responded immediately. "I made a very good friend."

"Who?" Naruto asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Tetsu smiled. "That's my secret big bro."

"Come on, tell me."

"Nope. You'll have to wait till I tell you who it is." Tetsu chuckled. At that moment Alexis groaned loudly and woke up. She looked at the drink on the table next to her. She tries to rap her hand around it, nearly dropping it.

"Careful," Grover said to her, leaning against the porch railing. She looked hopeful for a moment, maybe thinking it was just a dream. That shattered when she saw the horn in Naruto's hand. He hadn't let go of it since he had woken up that morning.

"The Minotaur," Alexis blurted out.

"Lexi," Grover warned. "It isn't a good idea-"

"That is what its called in Greek myths, isn't it?" Her eyes narrowed. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably, while Tetsu and Naruto watched with amused expressions. "You've been out for two days now. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really..."

Grover looked down, Tetsu gained a sympathetic look and Naruto looked away, ashamed. It was all the answer she need.

Tetsu glanced at her, seeing her stare across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley they were in was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of them, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. _'__Thalia's tree.' _Tetsu thought.

Alexis looked upset, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." Grover sniggled. "I'm a failure. I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world."

He moaned in sadness, stomping his foot so hard it came off. Well, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for the hoof-shaped hole.

"Oh, Styx!" He mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky, making Tetsu narrow his eyes.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, they could tell Alexis had pretty much accepted reality; Grover was a satyr. But they saw her sad expression, Tetsu knew she was really effected by her mom.

Grover was still sniffling. The poor guy- goat, satyr...whatever- looked as if he expected to be hit.

Alexis sighed. "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to _protect _you."

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least...I was."

"But why..." She swayed oddly, Naruto walked over to her.

"Don't strain yourself," Naruto told her. "Here."

He helped her hold the glass and put the straw to her lips.

Her expression became one of pure bliss, she looked as if she was in heaven with that drink.

She looked slightly annoyed that she had finished it so quickly. She looked into it, and her eyes widened slightly. _'The ice cubes.'_ Tetsu thought. _'Gets them each time.'_

"Was it good?" Naruto asked her.

She nodded.

"What did it taste like?" Grover asked her, sounding wistful. Her expression became guilty.

"Sorry," she said to him. "I should've let you taste."

His eyes became wide in fear. "No" That's not what I meant. I just...wondered."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," she said dreamily. "My mom's. Homemade."

He sighed, while Naruto nodded. "How do you feel?" The blonde asked her.

"Like I could throw that bitch- Nancy Bobofit- a hundred meters."

"That's good." Naruto smiled softly. "That's good."

"But I don't think you should risk drinking any more of that stuff," Grover added.

"What do you mean?" She frowned. To respond to he took the empty glass from her gingerly, as if it was a ticking time bomb, and set it back on the table. Tetsu groaned slightly and stood.

"Come on," Grover said. "Chiron and Mr D are waiting."

* * *

><p>Tetsu had never taken time to actually pay attention, but now he noticed things he hadn't before. The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse. Naruto helped Alexis walk, she was still weak. Grover offered to help, but Naruto shook his head saying he was fine with helping her.<p>

As they came around the opposite end of the house, Alexis had caught her breath.

Tetsu looked around, cursing himself slightly for not paying full attention. They must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to Long Island Sound, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between the two areas, Tetsu couldn't quite process everything he was seeing at once. The cabins were in their U shape, but it seemed a lot more Greek style now that he was paying attention. There was an open-air pavilon, an amphitheater, a circular arena. But they all looked bran new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts (Tetsu inwardly groaned as Naruto's eyes fell in love with the camp) like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins, nestles in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, some of them were Pegasus.

Down at the ed of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. A blonde-haired girl- _'Annabeth.' _Tetsu thought- was leaning on a porch rail next to them._  
><em>

The man facing them was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what did they call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That was it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a very loud tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fitted right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except Tetsu got the feeling this guy could've out gambled anyone, except Naruto of course.

"That's Mr D," Grover murmured. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl is Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, but she has been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..." He pointed to Chiron, who had his back to them.

Tetsu didn't really pay attention, he was focused on Mr D. His mind ran through all the Greek names possible before he stopped at one. _'Dionysus,' _he thought. _'The wine god.' _Tetsu looked at Naruto, who nodded, indicating he had come to the same conclusion.

"Mr Brunner!" Alexis shouted in shock.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at them. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers _B._

"Ah, good, Alexis, Tetsu, and of course Naruto." He smiled warmly. "Now we have five for pinochle."

He offered them all seats, Tetsu to his left, Naruto to Tetsu's left, and Alexis in between Mr D and Naruto. Mr D looked at the three with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Um...thanks." Alexis scooted away from him, closer to Naruto. Tetsu raised an eyebrow as Naruto put a protective arm around her. He was beginning to suspect something was going on between those two.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to her.

She came forward and Chiron introduced her to them. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy and Naruto. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on their bunks? We'll be putting them in Cabin Eleven for now."

Annabeth said, "Sure Chiron." She looked at them, giving a friendly smile to Tetsu, who returned it, now really getting a decent look at her.

She looked to be around their age, maybe a few centimeters taller than Alexis, and a whole lot more althletic-looking. With her deep tan, and curly blonde hair, she looked pretty gorgeous, especially her grey eyes, like storm clouds, which Tetsu liked. But he thought Thalia looked way better.

She looked between all three of them, Tetsu waited for her to say something. She looked at Naruto and Alexis before saying, "You drool in your sleep and you should get a hair cut blondie, you look stupid."

Then she printed off down the lawn, leaving a slightly embarrassed Alexis and an infuriated Naruto.

"I don't look that bad!" Naruto growled, before frowning as he really thought about it. "Do I?"

Tetsu looked at his brother. "...No comment." Naruto looked to Alexis, who looked away. He grumbled in annoyance.

"So..." Alexis began, clearly wanting to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr Brunner?"

"Not Mr Brunner," Chiron told her. "I'm agraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Um...okay." She looked completely confused. She glanced at Mr D. "And Mr D...does that stand for something?"

Mr D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at her like she had just belched loudly. "Young lady, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason."

"Sorry, she doesn't know any better yet Mr Wine God." Tetsu said.

Mr D grinned slightly at his words. "Well well, you actually have a brain unlike most people here."

"I must say," Chiron cut in. "I'm glad to see you three alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to potential campers. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"House call?" She tilted her head.

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instuct you three. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were all something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to...ah, take a leave of absence."

Tetsu frowned as he turned his mind back to the beginning of the school year, which wasn't easy as he had a bad memory at times, but he did recall having another Latin teacher when he had arrived at Yancy Academy on Friday, but then, without an explanation, he had disappeared and Chiron had taken the class.

"You came to Yancy just to teach us?" Tetsu raised an eyebrow.

Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you, Alexis, still had so much to learn. NEvertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test."

"Why just me?" She asked Chiron. "Why not Tetsu and Naruto?"

Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Lexi, remember where Naruto and I are from. He and I were sure to come here alive, and we had studied Greek Mythology since we got to this world, we were more then ready for camp." Alexis looked like she wanted to slap herself for being dumb.

"When you got to this world?" Grover asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah, that's right G-man, we never told you." Naruto chuckled. "Tetsu and I are from another world called the Elemental Nations, we are able to manipulate the elements to our will, fight incredibly well, fight amazingly, and cast illusions that are impossible to escape."

"Ah that world is it?" Mr D chuckled. "My brethren have spoken to me of that world, though I must visit at some point. Grover," Mr D was getting a bit impatient. "Are you playing or not?"

"Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the sixth chair, Tetsu let out a small chuckled while Alexis looked confused.

"You _do _know how to play pinochle?" Mr D eyes Alexis with suspicion.

"I'm afraid not," she said.

"I'm afraid not, _sir._' He said.

"Sir," she repeated, clearly liking the camp director less and less.

"Well," he told her. "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all _civilized _young men and women to know the rules."

"I'm sure they can learn," Chiron said.

"Please," she whimpered. "What is this place? What am I doing here? Mr Brun- Chiron, sorry- why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach us?"

Mr D snorted. "I asked the same question."

The wine god dealt the cards. Grover flinched each time one landed in his pile.

Chiron smiled at her sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let her know that no matter how average the three of them were, _they _were his star students. He expected _them _to have the right answer. This made Naruto irritated, and Tetsu narrow his eyes at the centaur.

"Alexis," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?"

"She said..." she frowned slightly, as if remembering something bad, which she probabl was. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her."

"Typical," Mr D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young Lady, are you bidding or not?"

"What?" She asked him.

He explained, impatiently, how to bid in pinochle, so Alexis did, passing the turn to Naruto.

"I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm also sad to say our usual orientation film won't be sufficient."

"Orientation film?" Alexis asked.

"No," Chiron decided. "Well, Alexis, Tetsuya," Tetsu flinched at his full name, "and Naruto. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know-" he pointed to the Minotaur horn in Naruto's hand- "that you have faced and slain the Minotaur. No small feat either. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much _alive._"

She stared at the others around the tale.

Tetsu just threw some chips in, groaning inwardly. "Hey Naruto, wanna get some Ramen after this?"

"I'm in." Naruto said, not affected by the situation at all.

Mr D yelled. "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points.

"Mr D," Grover asked timidly. "If your not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, I suppose."

Grover bit out a huge shard out of the emptt aluminium can and chewed it mournfully.

"Wait," she looked at Chiron. "You...you're telling me there's such a thing as a God."

"Well, now," Chiron said. "God - capital _G,_ God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical."

"Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-"

"Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control forces of nature and human endeavours: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter."

"Smaller?"

"Chiron," Tetsu looked at him. "Don't confuse the poor girl."

He chuckled at Tetsu. "Sorry about that. But yes Alexis, it is a smaller matter. The gods we discussed in Latin class."

"Zeus," she said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them."

And there it was again- distant thunder on a cloudless day.

"Young lady," Mr D said in a warning tone. "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you."

"But they're stories!" She insisted. "They're...just myths, to explain lightning, and the seasons and stuff! They're just what people believed before there was science."

"Science!" Mr D scoffed. "And tell me, Alexandra Jackson-"

Tetsu saw her flinch and frowned. Her name was Alexandra? Why didn't she tell them.

"-What will people think of your 'Science' two thousand years from now?" Mr D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love morals- they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this girl and tell me."

Tetsu chuckled as he saw what little like she had for Mr D vanish into thin air. He could tell she noticed the 'mortal' comment. Of course he would say that because he wasn't mortall.

"Alexis," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that _immortal _mean immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?"

Tetsu glanced at her, wondering how she would react. She hesitated before answering, because of Chiron's tone. "You mean...whether people believed in you or not."

"Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Alexandra Jackson, that someday people would call _you _a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?"

"Wow," Tetsu said once it was done. "That's rough. Where do you get that?"

"It's probably in a book somewhere." Naruto murmured absentmindedly.

Alexis looked infuriated at Chiron, but reeled in her emotions. She would chew out Tetsu and Naruto later for pissing her off too. "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods."

"Oh, you'd better," Mr D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you."

Grover said, "P-please, sir. She just lost her mother. She's in shock."

"A lucky thing, too," Mr D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with kids who don't even believe!"

He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if teh sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into the glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

Alexis's jaw dropped, while Tetsu chuckled. Naruto was focused on his cards. Chiron hardly looked up.

"Mr D," he warned, "your restrictions."

Mr D looked at the wine and feigned surprise.

"Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!"

More thunder.

Mr D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game.

Chiron winked at Alexis. "Mr D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits.

"A wood nymph," Alexis repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space.

"Oh yes," Mr D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first tiem, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! the second time- well, she was really pretty, and I couldn't stay away- the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha! Absolutely unfair."

Mr D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid, which Tetsu found amusing.

"And..." Alexis stammered, "your father is..."

"_Di immortales, _Chiron," mr D said. "I thought you taught this girls the basics. My father is Zeus, of course."

Tetsu leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, as he watched Alexis think, searching for the answer. He had given up on the game, Naruto had clearly won this game, he knew it. He vaguely wondered if Mr D would be interested in a game of Chess or Shogi.

"Your Dionysus," Alexis managed to say. "The god of wine."

Mr D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well duh!'?"

"Y-yes, Mr D."

"Then, 'Well, duh!' Alexis Jackson. Did you think i was Aphrodite, perhaps?"

"You're a god."

"Yes, child."

"A god. You."

Tetsu inwardly groaned._ 'Dumb cunt,' _he thought. Mr D turned to look at Alexis straight on, showing the purpilsih fire in his eyes, a hint that he was only showing them the tiniest bit of his true nature Tetsu smelled grape vines, and the blood of those that did not believe to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to littpers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. Tetsu knew for a fact that if anyone pushed him, Mr D would show them worse things. He would plant a disease into their brains that would leave them wearing a straitjacket in a rubber room for their lives._  
><em>

"Would you like to test me, child?" He asked quietly.

"No. No sir."

The fire died a little. He turned back to the card game. "I believe I win."

"Now quite, Mr D," Chiron said. He set down a straight, tallied the points and said, "The game goes to me."

Naruto shrugged and threw down his hand. "This was all I had."

Chiron's eyes widened and Mr D bellowed with laughter. "Oh he got you good Chiron!"

"Naruto," Chiron's voice sounded strangled. "How did you just win?"

Tetsu chuckled. "Oh you didn't know sir? I have a suspicion Naruto has been blessed by the Goddess of good luck, because he _never _loses at card games. Much like I never lose at board games."

Mr D chuckled a bit more, but eventually sighed through his nose, clearly used to being beaten. He got up, and Grover rose, too.

"I'm tired," Mr D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, _again_, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-Yes, sir."

Mr D nodded respectfully to Tetsu and Naruto, before looking at Alexis. "Cabin eleven, Alexis Jackson. And mind your manners."

He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably.

"Will Grover be okay?" Alexis asked Chiron.

Chiron nodded, but he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been...ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus."

"Mount Olympus," she said, a little dreamily. "You're telling me...that there really is a palace there?"

"Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their power, which did indeed used to be Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do."

"You mean...the...the Greek gods...are here? Like...in _America_?"

"Well, certainly. The gods ove with the heart of the West."

"The what?"

"Come now, Alexis. What you call 'Western civilization'. Do you think its just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know- or as I hope you know, since you passed my course- the heart of fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps- Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on,- but same forces, the same gods."

"And then they died."

"Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Alexis, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades, of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not- and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, either- America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here."

Tetsu looked down at his necklace, he and Naruto had gotten them as a gift from their grandfather, they had just appeared one day 3 years ago. But they had been in the presence of Mr D, and the presence Tetsu felt at that time was different then the Greek presence he felt from Mr D. It was different...more like his world. He noticed the way Chiron looked at him and Naruto, as if they were different from others he had seen.

"Who are you Chiron?" Alexis whimpered as Naruto put an arm around her. "Who...who am I?"

Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight in his chair, and Tetsu could tell his horse half was acting up. He suspected Alexis thought otherwise, but simply watched the scene before him.

"Who are you," he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? I'd like to know you all three of you are. But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be toasted marshmallows at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore them."

Tetsu watched amused at Alexi's shocked expression at what happened next. Chiron rose from his wheelchair. But it was incredibly odd the way he did it. His blanket fell away form his legs, but they didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. Tetsu gained a smirk as Naruto chuckled, both enjoying the scene. He kept rising taller then any man, revealing the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair was not in fact a chair. It was some kind of container, and enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic- _'Or seals,' _Tetsu thought, knowing it was't likely- because there was no way it could of held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a could of fake human legs attached._  
><em>

Alexis stared as Tetsu and Naruto watched with fascination at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of their old Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"What a relief," the centaur said happily. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Alexis Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha, Tetsu Uzumaki-Uchiha. Let's meet the other campers."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! This one took far longer then I thought it would, honest to god it was annoying as hell. Anyway, where are the current votes.<strong>

**Tetsu:**

**Athena=3**

**Clarisse=3**

**Katie=1**

**Calypso=4**

**Current Harem:**

**Naruto:**

**Alexis**

**Silena**

**Bianca**

**Hestia**

**Nyssa**

**Zoe**

**Tetsu:**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**No harem: 8**

**Look forward to the next chapter, this one was a pain in my ass, but worth it I think. See you next time! Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey! I hope you all like the new cover for this story, cause it was a pain in my ass to make! Granted some parts are a bit blurry, but don't sweat the details! Also, just for reference, Tetsu looks kind of like a young Madara, but with the long hair, and Naruto looks like Naruto, but with Madara's hair but blonde. He may get it cut, but I've yet to decide. Also, you all need to understand this, Naruto's harem is LOCKED IN! It CANNOT be changed now! Get it into your heads! This means Thalia CANNOT change to Naruto dammit! Anyway, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

"Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha" normal speech

_'Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha'_ speech in mind

_"Children Of The Night,"_ speech in flashback

_**'Kyuubi No Yoko'**_ demonic speech in mind

**"Kyuubi No Yoko"** demonic speech

_"TETSUYA!"_ Monster speech

_'Where is my ramen?!'_ telepathic speech

**_"RASENGAN!" _**technique

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7<span>**

Tetsu and Naruto were laughing at the look Alexis had on her face. Her jaw had dropped, her eyes wide with shock. Sure, their Latin teacher was a centaur, but her expression was just too funny! Eventually the two calmed down and Alexis got over the fact their Latin teacher was half horse. They had a fairly nice tour after that, but they all avoided Chiron's rear end.

They passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the Minotaur horn Naruto was carrying. Another whispered, "That's _them_." Several girls blushed after catching sight of the twins._  
><em>

Most of the campers were older then the three- physically in the cases of Naruto and Tetsu. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. Tetsu shifted uncomfortably, the stares were putting him off. Alexis shuffled into Naruto's arms, causing several girls watching them to groan in annoyance. He was half tempted to activate his Sharingan just so they would look away, but he restrained himself. Tetsu couldn't help but feel they were expecting him to do something amazing.

Tetsu glanced back at the farmhouse, noticing it was bigger than he had first realized, a LOT bigger. It was four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upmarket seaside resort. His eyes wandered to the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught his eye; a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved in the curtain, just for a second, and he felt it was looking at Alexis, and a little fearfully at him and Naruto.

"Chiron." The black haired Jinchuuriki said. "What's up there?" He pointed.

Chiron followed his finger, looking where he was pointing, and his smile fainted. "Just the attic."

"Somebody live in that hellhole or something?"

"No," he said firmly. "Not a single living thing."

_'Living thing?' _He thought. He glanced at the attic again. He felt Chiron was being truthful, but if it wasn't something living...then what about something dead?

"Come along, you three." Chiron said, his lighthearted tone a little forced. "Lots to see."

* * *

><p>They walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on reed pipes. Tetsu tilted his head, wondering why they were doing this.<p>

"It pays our expenses," Chiron explained his unanswered question. "And the strawberries take almost no effort. You see, Mr D has this effect on fruit-bearing plants. They go crazy in his presence, it works best with wine grapes. But Lord Zeus has restricted Mr D from growing those, so we stick for strawberries instead."

Tetsu watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire.

Naruto nodded. "Makes sense."

Alexis looked at him. "In what world does that make sense?"

"I come from a place where we manipulate the elements, I did stealth missions in a bright orange jumpsuit." Naruto said. "It makes perfect sense to me. Hell, if Tetsu wanted he could grow any plant he wanted with his wood style."

Chiron looked at Tetsu. "Is this true?" Tetsu shot a glance at his brother before nodding. "Care to demonstrate?"

Tetsu sighed. He formed a hand seal. "Wood Style: Wildlife Birth." Around him, lots of different fruits grew around him, strawberries, grapes, wine grapes, oranges, tomatoes, cherries too. Chiron's eyes widened, Alexis looked at him a little in shock, and all around him campers jaw's dropped. The satyr dropped his pipes and looked at him like he was one of the gods.

"Remarkable," Chiron said with a surprised voice. Tetsu glanced at everyone around him, getting nervous. Looking at the satyr made him wonder about Grover, Alexis was having the same thoughts apparently.

"Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" She asked Chiron. "I mean...he was a good protector. Really."

Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horse's back, like a saddle. "Grover had big dreams, Alexis. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper, and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill."

"B...but he did that!"

"I might agree with you," Chiron said. "But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you three in New York. Then there is the unfortunate...ah..._fate_ of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line...the council may question whether or not that shows any courage on Grover's part."

Tetsu wanted to slap himself. He was so stupid! He should have never left Grover behind, he should have brought Grover with them! If he hadn't gone along with what Alexis wanted back at the Bus station, then Grover may have succeeded! Naruto felt very similar.

"He'll get a second chance...right?" Tetsu asked, feeling very guilty.

Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that _was _Grover's second chance. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age..."

"How old is he?" Alexis asked Chiron, also feeling guilty.

"Oh, twenty-eight."

"What?! And hie's in sixth grade?!" Naruto's eyes bulged.

"Satyrs mature half as fast as humans." Chiron explained. "Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years."

Naruto sobbed. "Poor Grover, I could barely stand the academy when I was a kid...for him to be stuck in middle school for six years...oh the hell."

"That's...just not fair." Tetsu threw in his two-cent.

"Horrible." Alexis finished.

"Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..."

"That's not fair," Alexis pouted. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?"

Chiron looked away, about to change the subject when Tetsu cut in. "Yes Lexi, it was. The daughter of Zeus was turned into a pine tree." He pointed to the tree they had crossed when entering the camp.

Chiron looked at Tetsu with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

"The source always gives the best explanation," he said vaguely. Chiron looked like he wanted to keep arguing, but Tetsu wouldn't let him. "Now, let's get moving along, shall we?"

Chiron looked at him before sighing and leading them away. Alexis however, had a hopeful looked. "Chiron," she said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real..."

"Yes, child?"

"Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?"

Chiron's expression darkened.

"Yes, child." He paused, Tetsu had the feeling he was choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But...for now...until we know more than we do...I urge you to put that thought out of your mind."

She frowned. "What do you mean, 'until we know more'?"

"Come along now, you three. Let's see the woods."

* * *

><p>As the three got closer, Tetsu quickly realized how huge the forest was. Even his Mokuton couldn't make this many trees. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.<p>

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what?" Alexis asked, a little worried. "Armed with what?"

Tetsu rolled his eyes at that, obviously Chiron meant weapons. Luckily, Tetsu and Naruto both had their Katana, a gift from their grandfather for their 10th- or 16th in their world- birthday. It had hurt the Minotaur pretty bad, but they also had their Kunai and Shuriken, made of the same material. So they were okay.

"You'll see," Chiron told her, a twinkle in his eye. "Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

"My own-"

"No, I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will-"

"Let's say size four," Alexis cut in. This caused the 3 men to chuckle.

"A size four then. I'll visit the armoury later." Alexis gained a confused look, while Chiron let his gaze fall upon the twins. "What about you two?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have your own sword and/or shield?"

To respond, Tetsu pulled off his necklace and squeezed the storm symbol, causing it to change into a 30 inch long silver Katana.

Chiron paled at it's sight. "T-Trinity Silver." He mumbled. "H-How do you have that?"

Tetsu shrugged. "Naruto has one too. It was a gift from our grandfather on our 10th birthday."

"He gave two ten year old boys swords?"

"Well...he didn't give them to us directly, they just appeared on our doorstep one day. And so what if we were 10? We needed to train to protect ourselves, as all in our world did."

Chiron gained an understanding look and nodded. With that they continued the tour. They saw the archery range, the canoeing lake (which Tetsu and Naruto planned to fight on eventually), the stables (Chiron didn't seem to like the stables very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

"Sword and spear fights?" Alexis asked the centaur.

"Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall."

Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof, no walls.

"What do you do when it rains?"

Chiron looked at Alexis as if she had gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" Tetsu grew curious and discreetly activated his Sharingan. Immediately he noticed there was a thin layer of white chakra- _'Not chakra, magic.' _He told himself- surrounding the camp. He guessed it kept the rain out._  
><em>

Finally, Chiron showed them the Cabins. Tetsu had seen them already, so he didn't pay much attention. In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

"Hey Chiron? I'm gonna go help the girl with the hearth. I've seen the cabins already, so I'll meet them at Cabin eleven." Tetsu walked towards the girl, who turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. She wore a brown dress and plain shoes. She was a bit pale, but she looked cute. In here eyes however, it looked like there was literal fire in them.

"Uh, need any help?" Tetsu asked her.

She looked amused. "I do not need your help Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha-" he flinched slightly when she used his full name, not sure how she knew it, "-but I do not need help attending the hearth, after all it is what my brother made me the goddess of."

Tetsu's eyes widened as he looked at her. He scrolled through all the names of gods that started with an H. Eventually he landed on it. "Lady Hestia," he whispered. "Goddess of the hearth, the oldest child of the titan Kronos and Rhea, formerly sat with the council until Dinoysus became a god, at which point you stepped down to avoid a civil war among the gods."

Hestia raised an eyebrow, but smiled softly. "I am glad to see at least _one _person at this camp can recognize me. I have been meaning to speak to one of the boys who has caused such a ruckus on Olympus."

"Me?" She nodded. "What did I do?"

"Since you and your brother arrived in this world, Apollo has been terrified. Because of that unique feature you and your brother share."

"What unique feature?" He looked puzzled.

"The power to defy fate, to change it." Hestia giggled. "I've never seen Apollo so angry before, or Zeus so scared. Prophecies have been changing, young half-blood. All of the female gods find it hilarious though, except for Hera."

Tetsu blinked slowly. "Tell me, Hestia, do you know who my mother is?"

The goddess gained a look that practically screamed _I know something you don't. _"I do young half-blood, but it is not my place to tell you. But I can say the time when she claims you is very close."

Tetsu nodded before looking at the hearth. "The flames are dying."

Hestia sighed. "Yes, recently dark forces have been brewing, I am unable to keep my flames alight properly."

Tetsu looked at her then back to the hearth. "Then let me aid you, if only a little." He made a single hand sign. _'Katon' _he thought before shooting a small stream of flame onto the hearth, causing the flames to rise. Hestia looked surprised and Tetsu glanced at her. "Until next we meet, my Lady." He gave her a discreet bow before walking back to Naruto and Alexis, who had met up with Annabeth at the entrance of Cabin Eleven.

Out of all the cabins Tetsu had seen, eleven really did look old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was a caduceus. _'Hermes,' _Tetsu thought.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like the gym when they had all the students sleep in there because of a fire.

Tetsu walked up to the three of them, and the campers shifted their gaze from Naruto and Alexis to him. Tetsu looked at them blankly before making a hidden hand sign. _'Wind Release: Great Breakthrough.' _He thought. Immediately, a burst of wind blasted into the cabin, causing several kids to get blasted half way across the cabin. They widened their eyes and looked around, trying to find the source.

Naruto and Tetsu high fived. "Nice bro." Naruto whispered to him. Alexis giggled. Even Annabeth had a hard time not laughing.

"Alexis Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha and Tetsuya Uzumaki-Uchiha, meet cabin eleven." Annabeth announced after she had calmed down.

"Regular or undetermined?" Somebody called out.

"Undetermined." Tetsu responded, causing a lot of them to groan.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome you three. You can whatever space you find."

The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty good. He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing odd about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"This is-" Annabeth began, her voice sounding different.

"Luke," Tetsu cut in, gaining a surprised look from Luke and Annabeth. "I've heard about you."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Who told you about me?"

Tetsu let out a grin. "Someone you long thought dead." He said, making Luke look even more confused.

"Anyway, Luke is your Councillor for now."

"For now?" Alexis asked.

"Your undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers."

Tetsu glanced around for a spot, and groaned upon only seeing enough for 2 people. "Naruto, Alexis. You two can have the spare spots. I'll just hang elsewhere, maybe the woods or something." Naruto nodded, as did Alexis.

"So Luke," Tetsu began. "Tell me...what do you guys do for fun around here?"

"Well," he scratched his head. "Depends on what we like to do. Some of us steal or play pranks."

Naruto laughed. "Sounds cool. By the way, here's your wallet." Naruto pulled it out his pocket, and Luke gained a shocked look.

He took it back. "Wha...how?"

Naruto grinned. "Trade secret."

All the campers in the cabin laughed.

"Come on," Annabeth told them. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"Saw it already." Tetsu said.

She gave them a death glare. "Come. On."

They didn't question and just followed, the campers in eleven laughing behind them as they walked away.

* * *

><p>When they got a few meters away, Annabeth whirled around and gave them all a glare. "You three have to do <em>way <em>better than that."

"What?" Alexis tilted her head.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought one of you was the one."

"What's your problem?" Alexis snapped at her, green eyes narrowing. "All I know is that we fought some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" Annabeth growled at her. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?"

"To get killed?!"

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one is the stories..."

"yes."

"then there's only one."

"Yes."

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So..."

Monsters don't die, Alexis. They can be killed, but they don't die."

"Oh thanks. That explains _so _fucking much!"

Annabeth was taken back by her choice of language and was about to retort when Naruto cut in. "Lexi, monsters don't have souls like we do. You can dispel them for a while, a couple lifetimes if you're lucky. But they are primal forces, beings that exist as long as the west does. Eventually they will just re-form."

Alexis gained a thoughtful look. "You mean, if one was killed with a sword-"

"The Fu...I mean, your maths teacher." Annabeth nodded. "That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, _very _mad."

"How did you know about Mrs Dodds?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"You almost called her something. A Fury. They're Hades' torturers, right?"

Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground while Tetsu explained. "Alexis, do not call them by name, even here. Call them the Kindly Ones if you need to mention them. Remember what Mr D said. Names have power."

"Look, is there anything we _can _say without thunder attempting to hurt my ears?" She sounded whiny, Tetsu couldn't blame her, but it was annoying. "Why do we have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together. There are plenty of cabins and empty bunks in the first few cabins."

Annabeth paled. "You don't just choose a cabin. It depends on who your parents are. Or...your parent."

She glanced at Alexis, waiting for her to catch the message.

"My mom is Sally Jackson," she said matter-of-factly. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least...she used to..."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Alexis. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

"My father is dead. I never knew him."

Annabeth sighed, as if she had this conversation before.

"Your father isn't dead Lexi." Tetsu told her.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "How could you say that? You aren't even from this world, so how would you know?"

Annabeth now raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'Not from this world'?"

"Not important right now Annabeth. Anyway, I obviously don't know him, but we wouldn't be here if we weren't one of them."

"What do you mean one of them?"

"The parent we don't know Lexi? That's the mainly important parent. We are only half human."

"And half what?" Alexis narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Guess." Tetsu told her.

She stayed silent for a long time before answering. "God...half god right?"

Tetsu nodded. "We are half-bloods."

Alexis looked like she wanted to ask a question, but she was interrupted by someone else. "Well, a newbie!"

They all turned to find Clarisse. She wore an XXXL Camp Half-blood T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She also wore a pair of blue jeans. She had long, brown stringy hair. Tetsu hadn't noticed before as he hadn't paid attention.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, wise girl," she sneered. "I'll run you through with it on Friday night!"

"_Errete es Korakas,_" Annabeth said in ancient greek. They knew it meant 'Go to the crows', which probably seemed worse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance."

"We will destroy you," Clarisse said, but her eyes twitched, as if she couldn't follow up on that threat. She looked at Annabeth. "Who's the girl?"

"Alexis Jackson," Annabeth said. "Meet Clarrise, daughter of Ares."

Alexis blinked. "Like...the war god."

Clarisse sneered. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," she responded. "Explains the bad smell." Tetsu slapped his palm onto his face.

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies."

"Clarrise," Annabeth started.

"Stay out of it wise girl."

Annabeth sighed, but didn't do anything. Clarisse grabbed her around the neck and began to drag her to the girl's toilets.

Annabeth looked to Naruto and Tetsu. "Can you two...?"

Tetsu shook his head. "She needs to do this on her own, we won't always be there."

Annabeth nodded reluctantly. "But...if you wanted to could you?"

Tetsu rolled his eyes. "Of course we could, but we won't."

Annabeth looked at Naruto. "Uh...I don't think he agrees with you."

Tetsu looked toward Naruto, who was walking towards the girl's bathroom. "Oh for the love of..."

Just as Naruto walked in, he quickly backed out as Clarisse and her friends were blasted from the bathroom. With a raised eyebrow, Naruto looked into the bathroom. Tetsu walked over, as well as Annabeth, and looked as well. Alexis sat there, the only dry spot in the bathroom 3 feet around her. Also, all of her clothes were dry, along with her. Not a wet spot on her.

Tetsu raised an eyebrow. _'Water? Ah...I see...'_

Alexis stood up, and Annabeth looked surprised. "How did you..."

"I don't know," Alexis answered honestly.

Tetsu rolled his eyes. _'Seriously? How do you not know that?'__  
><em>

They looked towards Clarisse. She and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave Alexis a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new girl. You hear me? DEAD!"

Alexis was tempted to let it go, but she said, "You want to gargle more toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth!"

Tetsu sighed and hit Alexis over the head. "Do not make this worse baka." He made a hand seal. "_**Futon:**** Daitoppa!**_" A blast of wind dried Clarisse and her friends clothes. They looked at him, shocked. "Now shove off." They nodded wordlessly and walked away.

Annabeth stared at the three of them, shocked, amused and a planning look in her eyes.

"What?" Alexis demanded. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," she said after a moment. "That I want you all on my team for capture the flag."

Tetsu sighed lightly. "Should of seen that coming..."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! This one took far longer then I thought it would, honest to god it was annoying as hell. Anyway, where are the current votes.<strong>

**Tetsu:**

**Athena=3**

**Clarisse=4**

**Katie=1**

**Calypso=5**

**Current Harem:**

**Naruto:**

**Alexis**

**Silena**

**Bianca**

**Hestia**

**Nyssa**

**Zoe**

**Tetsu:**

**Annabeth**

**Thalia**

**Calypso**

**No harem: 9**

**Sorry this one ain't as long as the others, but it was all I could think of. Stop voting for Thalia to go to Naruto, no chance of him getting her anymore, deal with it. See you next time!**


	8. AN

Hey Guys, NVS here. I was reading through this story, and realized im not being very original. So this story will be undergoing rewrite. Several changes are going to be made, including the elements Naruto and Tetsu have, their parentage, the circumstance in which they get to the world and also their jutsu.

The harem idea? Ive been reading through, so I decided to change the harems a bit. Naruto will date: Bianca, Siara (Fem Percy) and Silena. Meanwhile, Tetsu will date: Thalia, Annabeth and Zoe (I am willing to add ONE more girl to each harem. However neither shall date any goddesses, Titans, or supernatural beings that are not demigod or human.)

In addition to this, I will be changing the personalities of the two from my story. Naruto shall go back to being his knucklehead yet charming self (I am not gay, but even I can admit Naruto is pretty hot, and he has his own charm) and able to work his way out of almost any situation. Tetsu will act similar to before, with a few minor differences.

I will not delete this story for the sake of finding the new one, and people that may not be able to get online as often as others. I am writing chapter 8 for One Who Shapes The Future, but i'm having a little trouble with it, so I do not know when it will be out. The rewrite will be The Moon's Rise: Arc Of Lightning.

This is Naruto-Vergil Sparda, I'll see you all next time, ciao!


End file.
